One down ,Two to go
by Mrs.stringfellowdinozzo
Summary: When the elevator finally gives in to gibbs' meetings Tony and Ziva get a reality check opening the door to situations that they just might not be ready for. So what's up with Mcgee and Abby?, and will the appearance of a possible love interest for Gibbs cause Jenny to admit feelings that were supposed to be buried long ago
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I don't know how I come up with these things but here you go. The first part up to the interrogation room is improv so if it doesn't flow, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I stopped trying. NCIS does not belong to me and never will. There, I said it!**

_"Dinozzo, Take Ziva and come down to Abby's lab she needs your help"_

"On it boss". Tony says before hanging up his phone then motioning to his partner " Follow me, Zeeeevah."

"Where are we going and do you have to draw out my name like that?" she asked the exasperation clearly evident in both her posture and voice.

"I do it because I care, and we're heading to Abby's lab. She needs our help." Tony says with a smile, as Ziva rolls her eyes and begins to head towards the elevator.

"Hey guys! Wait!"

Tony and Ziva look back to see the maintenance guy hurriedly trying to reach them.

"Hey Jim, what's up man?" Tony says now fully facing him.

"Gibbs and his meetings are taking a toll on the elevator. I did what I could so whatever you do, don't press that button until I can properly sort it out. And tell agent Gibbs the same please" Jims pleas was almost desperate,with cut backs currently being made his crew was short and so he was left tp deal with the elevators by himself.

"Will do, Jimbo!" Tony promised

"Thanks." Jim smiles and walks away

"I thought his name was Jim?" Ziva asks confused

"Ah, Ziva," Tony says hopelessly "What am I going to do with you?" he finishes as he enters the elevator with Ziva in tow.

"That did not answer the question"

The elevator doors jerk closed as it starts its descent rather violently causing both Ziva and Tony to lose their balance, Tony being thrust in a corner and Ziva winding up falling on him.

"You…Okay?" His breath hitched at the close proximity.

"I'm…Fine." she says her breath just as hitched as his. The elevator is silent as it makes it's rather slow decline to their destination. Their faces barely three inches apart, Tony slowly leans his head closer.

"Tony...what?" Ziva says with barely any breath. As their lips touch, all resistance and objections are dismissed. They enter into their own world their bodies pressed against each other. Tony wraps his arms around her waist trying to pull her even closer to him. She wraps her arms around his neck. They were in bliss. Till reality fully knocked them both back as the elevator started to jerk violently announcing their arrival. Quickly, pulling apart, the elevator noisily opens revealing an impatient Gibbs. Although his expression quickly changed to one of a suspicion as he eyed his two agents both looking, if truth be told, rather guilty.

"Oh, hey boss...umm Jim said to tell you to hold off on your little meetings inside the elevator until he can fix...it" Tony starts looking everywhere but at Gibbs and Ziva. Ziva follows suit as Gibbs start to pin them both down with his biting glare.

"Guys! What's taking so long for you to get in here I really need your help!",Abby all but shouts from inside her lab.

Gibbs slides over a bit to give them room to leave the small cubicle.

"Come on, Ziva" Tony says rather hurriedly as he grabs Ziva's arm and bolts out of the elevator and into Abby's lab. Gibbs rolls his eyes in annoyance and enters into the elevator, he knew what was coming next.

Stepping into Abby's second room, they see Abby with her hands on her hips looking annoyed.

"What took you guys…oh my gosh McGee….oh my…you guys broke rule number 12!"

"Why would you think that?" Tony asks as he tries to slip on a calm mask.

"What was that look that you said I had that time, Abs?" McGee asks a smug smile starting to appear on his lips.

"Remove that smile McGee or I will remove it for you." Ziva says nonchalantly.

McGee hurriedly wipes the smile off his face and turns back to what he was doing now fully taking himself out of the conversation.

"No, McGee is right. You have that three little pigs look." Abby says hyped.

"Abby we did not break rule number 12." Ziva says a bit irritated.

"Yet." Abby finishes

"Look, Abby, can we... Look, what did you want?" Tony says frustrated.

"Fine, but mark my words, this conversation is _not_ over. Now, I need you guys to show me exactly where everything was when you guys arrived at the crime scene. I already have most of it but somehow on its way down here, some of the crime scene sketches were lost."

"Okay." Tony says as he and Ziva go over to the plasma where Abby had a virtual reconstruction of the crime scene.

A few minutes later:

"Okay, I think that's it" Ziva says as she begins to leave Abby's lab and Tony follows behind her.

She goes to the bathroom in hopes he would leave her alone. He doesn't though; all he does is check the stalls to make sure no one else is there then locks the door.

"Tony what are you doing in here, stop following me!"

"No Ziva, about earlier…"

"Earlier?"

"In the elevator."

"What about it?"

"You can't deny what was there."

"I am not having this conversation." She says as she heads for the exit.

"Oh, no you don't." Tony says as he blocks her path.

"Tony, move!"

"No." He says as he steps closer to her.

"Do not do this."

"I don't want to live without..." Reaching out and caressing her cheek.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she looks at him pleadingly. "Tony, stop this"

"No Ziva, what if I told you I loved you?" He asks coming even closer than before.

"Then I would tell you, I would tell you I loved you back but this cannot work out between us." She says looking up at him, frustrated and begging him with her eyes to stop.

"What if I told you I wasn't taking no for an answer?"

"Then I would tell you that is the _only_ answer your getting."

"And I wouldn't accept it."

"Tony, why are you doing this?"

"I love you Ziva David"

"I… I love you too, Tony, but it is not that simple…"

"Then we'll make it that simple."

"How?"

"Trust me." He says as he fully leans in and places a gentle kiss on her lips.

SQUADROOM:

Tony leads Ziva into the squad room with her hand in his as they make their way to Gibbs' desk hands still firmly in place.

"Boss…" Tony begins.

"This you making it that simple DiNozzo?" Gibbs says as he forcefully pushes his chair back and goes around the desk to face Tony, glaring him down the whole time.

Tony takes one big gulp and steps right into his boss' personal space. The whole office stops moving and breathing basically as they square off.

"Yeah boss this is me making it that simple."

Gibbs looks him over intently, and then begins to smile.

"Okay." Placing his hands on his face and giving him a pat on the cheek then holding onto his shoulder. "Then go ahead"

"What?" Both Tony and Ziva say in disbelief and shock, along with the entire office. Gibbs looks around the office as if seeing them for the first time.

"I said go ahead, want me to change my mind? Cause I can." Gibbs says turning back his attention to Tony and Ziva.

"No boss, thank you." Tony says as he hugs and kisses Ziva's cheek. Gibbs lifts Ziva's chin.

"Congratulations Ziver, you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Gibbs." Ziva says with a smile.

Gibbs begins to leave the office, but stops and head slaps the both of them.

"What was that for?" Both Tony and Ziva ask in unison.

"That's for earlier in the elevator and breaking my rule, I don't want to see it in this office, got it?"

"Yes Gibbs." They both reply.

"Oh and Dinozzo?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Break her , I break you and that's a promise."

"Yes boss."

Gibbs smiles and goes to the elevator and says to himself

"One down, two to go."

**A/N:Who do you think are the other two? let me know in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay people this may not flow but it's because this was meant to be a one-shot. And let me explain, Jenny did not die but she left and came back. If anything else doesn't make sense, tell me and I'll fix it.**

**Disclaimer: y'all know I don't own it, stop showing off!**

6 months later.

"I almost feel sorry for the little Probie." Tony says from behind Ziva at the door way.

"It is sad, is it not? Poor McGee." Ziva says feeling sorrier for her co-worker by the second. Right now, Abby was in the middle of two very handsome very muscular men, both with MIT and John Hopkins degrees and poor McGee was left in the corner to sulk.

"I can't watch this anymore I got to help him." Tony says fully entering the room.

"McGee, boss man wants you upstairs!" McGee looks up relieved as he bolts out of the chair and joins Ziva at the doorway..

"Hi Tony! Hi Ziva! This is Steven and this is Kyle" Abby said, indicating both men by her side respectively. "They both went to MIT and John Hopkins, isn't that cool? I mean, they were in the same class since kindergarten and now they both work for the FBI".

"Yeah that's nice Abby." Tony says noncommittally.

"What's wrong?" Abby asks in her normally concerned voice.

"Nothing Abs, really. It's just that Gibbs is giving us grief about our paperwork, you know how he is." Tony says hoping she didn't realize he wasn't being completely honest.

"Okay." she replies in her usual Abbyness, she didn't realize. "Bye Timmy! Are you still coming over tonight to work on our program?" Abby asks innocently twirling her pigtail. "Umm..." McGee stutters now noticing the very menacing very intimidating glares he's receiving from Kyle and Steven.

"The lady is talking to you holes for brains." Kyle quips.

"Hey, I'm sure no one was talking to you, Kelver." Tony says, jumping to McGee's defence.

"It's Kyle." Kyle says rather animatedly.

"Whatever." Tony says shrugging him off. "He'll be there Abs." Tony finished sending a disgusted glare towards both of them.

"Guys, play nice, Kyle what you said to McGee was very mean, apologize." Abby says in a very straightforward tone.

"I apologize agent McGee and I'm sorry Abby, I was out of line." he says with a "charming" smile.

"Come on Kelver, come up with something better than that." Tony snorts, how stupid did he think Abby was?

"Tony!" Abby warns. Tony puts his hands up in defeat."Your forgiven, don't let it happen again." She then continued addressing Kyle

"You got it." Kyle responds looking at Tony pointedly.

"You know I could help with whatever program you're working on. I graduated first in my class after all." Steven says, coming in looking for an opening.

"Shows just how smart they were." Tony says sarcastically. "And fyi, she doesn't want your help Stevo, that's why she asked McGee." Tony comes in again backing up his friend.

"Tony!" Abby says disappointed.

"Sorry Abs, couldn't help it." Tony apologizes.

"Watch it." she warns for the final time, and then turns to Steven. "That's really nice of you but I always make sure I have my bonding time with my friends and besides, McGee and I have been working on this program for months, we've personalized it." Abby says now smiling at McGee whose ears right now were starting to turn a bright red.

"That is so awesome of you how you can do all this work, make time for your friends and still look so amazing." Kyle comes in for a rebound.

"Oh please, that is a poor shot." Ziva comes in for the first time wanting to help McGee. She stands beside Tony.

"You mean cheap shot, Sweetcheeks, but your right, even that chair could come up with something better than that. Don't you FBI goons have anything original up your sleeves?"

"Unbelievable." Abby says in disbelief.

"She started it!" Tony says grabbing Ziva and putting her in front of him blocking himself from Abby. Ziva is about to answer when Steven starts to talk.

"Who is this little lady?" ignoring Tony and sizing her up as if seeing her for the first time.

"Sorry but this little lady is taken and will kick your butt." Tony says blocking Ziva from their view because if they looked at her like they just struck gold again, sorry to McGee, but he would kill them himself.

"Interesting…" Steven says trying to catch a glimpse of her, he liked what he saw.

"I will kill you with that piece of paper over there" Ziva says nonchalantly stepping in front Tony to face them. Both Kyle and Steven look to Abby for affirmation.

"Oh yeah, did I mention Ziva is a former Mossad officer?" They both take an involuntary step back.

"See, I guess they're not so tough my little ninja." Tony says pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her waist then plants a kiss on her cheek, which caused her to smile.

"Well I think it's time for us to leave, we've got work to do, bye Abs" Tony says not even sparing a glance at the two dunder heads.

"Bye guys, McGee don't forget about tonight!" Abby shouts after them.

"I won't Abs, I promise." He smiles before he leaves, Abby smiles self-satisfied then turns back to her "babies" completely forgetting about her visitors because it would be her and McGee alone tonight and maybe, just maybe, she could help him get a proper backbone. He's so soft but that's what made him McGee and she loved him for it.

**In the elevator:**

Tony head slaps McGee.

"I guess I deserved that." he says looking to the floor

"Never let that happen again McGee" Tony lectures him.

"Got it." He says, his eyes still fixed to the floor

"McGee you have to step up your game because otherwise someone else will and you'll never see her again." Tony warns .the elevator doors open and Tony and Ziva leave McGee in there to his thoughts.

**Later in the night – bullpen:**

Abby walks in but is sad when she finds McGee's desk empty.

"Where's McGee?" she asks Tony and Ziva.

"We don't know, he left early,Said he had something important to do." Tony informs her.

"Oh, well, goodnight guys." Abby says, the disappointment in her voice unmistakable as she made her way to the elevator . Tony looks to to Ziva slight worry evident on his face

"What is McGee doing? He's ruining his opportunity!"

"I have no idea but McGee must know, Abby is too important to him".

"Yeah you're right, ready to go?"

"Just about." She says as they both turn off their lamps, grab their gear and head for the elevator together.

"I'm glad I have you in my life." Tony says, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him and then plants a soft gentle kiss on her cheek. She looks up and smiles at him then he kisses her lips and the elevator doors close.

**At Abby's house:**

Reaching for her keys Abby unlocks her door and is surprised to see a trail of deep red roses leading to her living room, following the roses her astonishment only grew more as she realizes her entire apartment was decorated by the roses and at the center Mcgee stood with a single black rose.

"Mcgee what is this?" she asked the confusion clearly written on her face. he gives her a small smile then reaches for a remote and presses what she assumed to be the play button. At that moment a soft melody fills the entire space giving the room a warm feel.

_Your smile_,_Your wave_

_Your beauty_,_Your kindness_

_Your humor_,_Your love_

_Keeps me on the ground…_

McGee goes up to her and hands her the rose.

"Abby, you are the most wonderful, funny, beautiful, and definitely the smartess person I have ever met and not to mention that smile of yours that makes me utterly insane and that's why I am completely and totally in love with you." McGee confesses.

"Well?" McGee asks anticipating the worst but praying for the best.

_Keeps me on the ground…_

They stand there looking at each other.

_Your dancing,Your praising_

_Your intellectual side_,_Your tough and soft_

_Your smile_

_Keeps me on the ground…_

"What took you so long?" She asks as she engulfs him in one of her deadly hugs.

"Wait, what took me so long?" McGee asks incredulously.

"Yeah, I mean you even let Tony 'Fess up with Ziva before you and he's afraid of let's go work on our program." She says taking his hand and dragging him over to the computer.

_Your smile_

_Keeps me on the ground._

"Oh, and McGee?"

"Ye..." McGee begins but is cut off by her lips pressed against his.

"I could get used to that." McGee says a huge smile on his face.

"Me too." She smiles back at him.

"Um can we keep this, I mean me and you, on the down low for a bit? I don't want this to turn sour like last time, please?"

"Okay, if that's what you want." She then gives him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks you're the best"

" I know"

**The next day:**

Ziva had decided to drag Tony out of bed at 0400 so he could go running with her and then afterwards stopped him from going back to bed so he could get to work early, although they didn't beat Gibbs. They all settled to a peaceful silence Of working and since Tony had been such a good trouper, he would get a nice reward when he got home.

"GIBBS!" So much for the peaceful silence they thought as Abby's ear-splitting cry broke the silence, Then plants herself dead centre in front of Gibbs' desk. McGee trailed behind her heading for his own desk.

"Yes Abby?" Gibbs says patiently still working and not looking up. Abby starts to tap her foot impatiently like a child waiting on her parent to pay her attention.

"I have something to tell you, its muy muy importante." Abby says still tapping her foot, hands on her hips.

"Wow it really does pay to be the favourite." Tony says looking on as Ziva giggles.

"Can it, DiNozzo" Abby sends him a glare.

"Sorry ma'am." he says in mock salute.

"Okay Abs, what is it?" Gibbs says putting down his pen and looking up readying himself for whatever news she had to tell him.

"Yay!" She cheers but his phone begins to ring. "Gibbs."he answer she then begins to pout. He signals her to wait.

"Yeah. Mmhm..I'll be right up." Gibbs begins to make his exit but stops and turns to Abby.

"It'll have to wait, Abs" He says then gives her a light peck on the cheek.

"Okay, but it is important so hurry up and get back down here!" She says a little down.

"Promise," he says then turns to Tony "behave yourself, I want to come back and find this place in one piece." Gibbs says as he fully exits the bullpen.

"Wha..."Tony looks taken a back. They laugh at his antics before they head back to their work . Abby already having finished her work settled herself behind Gibbs' desk waiting on his return.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Gibbs is greeted by Jenny.

Gibbs grunts in acknowledgment

"Anyways, Secnav would like a word with you" Jenny informs him ignoring his lack of a proper mannerism.

"Tell him to jump off a bridge...Or better yet, I'll push him." Gibbs says gruffly leaning on the railing he could care less about anything the secretary had to say, no doubt whatever he wanted to talk to him about was none other than some political issue or him not keeping his team in line

"I'm not telling the secretary of the navy that!" she says wondering just how screwed up his brain was.

"Mmm…you're loss" He says indifferently.

"Jethro,"

"Jen,"

A moment passes without either saying a word.

"Jen, I'm busy." He says looking down at his team.

"With what? You have no open case." She asks incredulously.

"Check out DiNozzo." She looks down and sees Tony typing on his keyboard.

"He seems fine to me" Jenny says missing whatever Gibbs was trying to show her.

"You see that look on his face, he gets it every time he's about to give trouble. Most of the time, he won't give it if I'm there, so you see I need to make sure he stays out of trouble. I'm only looking out for the agency's well-being and yours."

"Jethro we are talking about a trained federal agent not a five year old!"

"I'd beg to differ." Gibbs scoffs.

"Oh Jethro I'm sure he's more professional than that." Gibbs raises his eyebrow at her challengingly. She didn't know Dinozzo like he did.

"You won't be gone long, how much trouble could he give?" he smiles at her, and then an idea hits him.

"You know what? Fine, let's go to the meeting but you're doing damage control, it'll teach you a thing or two."

"Fine." They look down and see Tony cautiously looking up to see if there still there. He quickly turns around and goes back to 'work'

"Ha, this should be interesting." He says heading to MTAC. Jenny groans already knowing she would be regretting it.

**Down in the bullpen:**

Tony takes out his phone and sends a quick message to the team.

"_It's hooky time!"_

They all smile at the text.

**A/N: so what did you all think? Remember this was originally a one-shot so if it doesn't flow I can't help it. Questions:**

**1) Where are they going to hooky?**

**2) Are they going to be alone?**

**3) If McAbby is the second one down who's the third? you might be surprised you might not be. You never know! So people, tell me what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tony gets up from his desk and goes over to the filing cabinet, leisurely he looks up to make certain both the director and Gibbs were gone. Then, he turns to his co-workers.

"You guys finish your work." They all nod their heads. Tony goes over to his desk and types a quick email. He then turns to McGee.

"McGee,"

"Yeah?"

"Go down to the evidence garage, Palmer will be there waiting with the stuff, help him move it to the rendezvous point."

"And where exactly is the rendezvous point?" McGee asks, clearly this wasn't one of Tony's spur of the moment ideas.

"You'll see." McGee gives him a sceptical look.

"Ziva, come with me we're going for my stereo." Abby says getting up from Gibbs' desk.

"You are in on this too Abby?"

"Of course! Who do you think helped Tony organize it? Though he did pick the rendezvous point…"

"Where is this rendezvous point?" Ziva asks in irritation; she really wanted to know.

"Don't worry Ziva, you'll see, it's where no one wants to look for fear of their heads exploding" Tony then explains

"Our heads are going to explode?"

"No Ziva! Just go with Abby, I'll see you there." Tony says in fake exasperation. She really was hopeless.

**Up in MTAC:**

"What do you think agent Gibbs?" Secnav asks noticing the agents lack of interest in what was going on.

"Mmm… no offense sir, but…" Gibbs begins but is interrupted by someone whispering something to the Secnav. The Secnav nods his head solemnly.

"Well director, agent Gibbs, it looks like we have to reschedule this meeting. Something urgent has come up." and with that his side of the screen was cut off.

"Well that went better than I thought." Gibbs says getting up quite happily.

"What are you so cheery about?" Jenny asks almost accusingly.

"You'll see" he responds opening the door for her to exit. He knew by now DiNozzo had already done enough damage. Reaching on the landing Gibbs looked down, knowingly, he didn't expect less of Dinozzo. Jenny stood stock still, she couldn't believe it; the entire office was gone there wasn't a soul insight.

"Jethro!" She screams, the anger rising in her voice, glaring at him.

"Don't look at me, Jen. I told you I shouldn't have gone to the meeting." he says the amusement starting to play on his voice.

"Where are all my agents?" She says still in disbelief.

"Well I guess you just didn't give him enough credit." The pride starting to emerge from his voice.

"This isn't funny, Jethro, we have to find them!"

"No Jen, you have to find them. I told you, you were going to do the damage control, you made your bed now you're going to have to lie in it."

"Jethro how am I going to find them, they could be anywhere?"

"Think Jen, the only way your going to find him is by thinking like him."

"As in?"

"Believe it or not, Tony is smarter than you think. he's gone far enough so you can't find him but close enough in case of an emergency."

She takes out her phone, about to call him but Gibbs stops her.

"Don't bother, he won't answer."

"So where do you plan on looking?" She says, defeated. Gibbs looked on rather pleased.

"Director, Gibbs," they both look and see Fornell making his way over to them. "Can you explain where my agents are?"

"What are you talking about, Fornell?" Jenny asks already dreading the answer.

"I found this on one of my agents desks, I tracked it back to NCIS." he says handing the paper to Jenny, looking at the paper she begins to groan for the second time that morning. Glancing over her shoulder and reading the paper. Gibbs can't help the smile slowly making its way across his face. On the paper were three words:

_Rendezvous point ASAP._

"By that smile on his face, I can only assume DiNozzo is behind this."

"You assumed right, now find him!" Jenny says heading to her office clearly peeved off.

"So where do we start looking? They could be anywhere on base god forbid if they went off base, and their not answering their cell phones."

"That's because DiNozzo probably figured out a way to relay all emergencies to them via someone on the inside."

"Dammit Jethro, your boys too smart for his pay grade."

"Maybe."

"Now where are we going to find them?" Fornell say looking to Gibbs.

"Follow me, you might just be surprised." Gibbs says knowing exactly where to look, really he couldn't believe he didn't think of it till now.

**At the rendezvous point:**

"Tony how did you and Abby manage to do all of this?" Ziva asks over the music.

"Easy, Abby and I found out the Secnav wanted a meeting with Gibbs and the director but we didn't know when exactly so we got our stuff ready for when the meeting did happen we would be prepared." Tony answers

"But what if there is an emergency? How will they reach us if we don't answer our cellphones?"

"I got McGee to divert all emergency calls straight from the switchboard so we'll know about the emergency before the bosses know."

"What about the emergency of me getting out of the meeting early,DiNozzo?" Tony spins around wide eyed to face Gibbs.

"Hey Gibbs you know we would have invited you but it looks like we over booked." Tony says trying to deliver an innocent smile to Gibbs.

"You all have 5 minutes to clean and clear this room." Gibbs says still staring down DiNozzo, who at this point found his finger nails rather interesting.

*Thwack*

DiNozzo groans, after seeing that everybody set off to do as they're told nobody wanting to infer Gibbs' wrath on themselves.

"You were right Gibbs; I never would have thought to check down here."

"Told you." Gibbs says sipping on his coffee as he watches the agents scramble to clean.

**Bullpen**

Gibbs Walking into the bullpen, his team behind him.

"McGee set up a feed for conference room one, autopsy and Abby's lab." McGee does what he's told without question.

"Since you guys can't behave yourselves together let's try apart, McGee you're in autopsy, Ziva conference room, Abby your lab and DiNozzo" drawing DiNozzo's chair next to his desk. "Sit, no one is allowed to communicate with the other,do you understand." He says staring them all down.

"Yes." they all reply disappointedly.

*Thwack*

"What was that for!" DiNozzo says massaging his head back.

"That was for getting caught." Gibbs says low enough for only Tony to hear. "Now sit." he instructs, looking up he sees Jenny smiling gratefully he gives her a nod, then looks back to see his 'children' still there.

"You guys still here?" They all start to grumble and head to their designated 'corners' Gibbs goes and sits at his desk with his new occupant.

"Hey boss!" Tony says leaning back in his chair and swinging it lazily. A grunt was the only response he got but he didn't mind instead he continued.

"Why exactly are you 'punishing' us?"

"I told you already, because you all got caught you were too predictable. Next time, aim so that I can't find you."

"Yeah, that'll happen." Tony scoffs.

"You never know."

"So if we hadn't been caught, we wouldn't be here?" Folding his hands behind his head.

"Probably not."

**Later in the evening:**

Gibbs gets up and begins to head out of the bullpen.

"Where you going boss? Need company?" Tony asks desperately it was killing him to stay here with no one to talk to, Gibbs had shut him up a couple of hours ago and it was pure torture without anyone to talk to or tease.

"Coffee, I'll be back soon."

True to his word he was back in a record twenty minutes he came back with an extra-large cup of coffee.

"You staying all night boss?"

"Nope, I'm going to MTAC and when I get back I want to see you here not in autopsy not in conference, not in Abby's lab I don't even want you at your own desk. I want you at mine, we clear?"

"Crystal, boss."

"Good." And with that, he made his exit.

**Four hours later:**

Gibbs and Jenny exit MTAC and find DiNozzo head on Gibbs' desk fast asleep.

"You know Jethro, he's a lot like you"

"Yeah Jen?" Gibbs smiles looking at her and not missing the blush starting to creep up on her cheeks getting deeper and deeper by the second.

It was night now and most of the agents were gone so the place had lost its usual buzz and the lights were down low. Gibbs makes his way into the bullpen and goes to his desk then slaps his hand on DiNozzo's shoulder, which ofcourse caused the agent to jump back almost falling over

"Wha?…wha?…what's going on?" He asks trying to process his surroundings.

"Come on DiNozzo, grab your gear, McGee's and Ziva's and let's go." Quickly heading towards his tasks he sent a quick prayer of thanks up, he finally got to get up and see people that actually answered back.

Going into autopsy Gibbs and Tony were greeted to a pretty surprising sight. Autopsy was dark except for a single light at Ducky's desk with Ducky looking over some papers. McGee and Palmer were both on slabs fast asleep.

"Hey Duck."

"Hello Jethro, don't worry I gave them both a good talk about what is and what is not appropriate during the hours of work. I dare say Jethro, what were they thinking?"

"Sent them to bed too, Duck." Gibbs says a hint of humour in his eyes.

"Well, no after I thoroughly chastised them they sort of drifted off."

"You should of sent me down here boss." Tony says going over to McGee, he drops McGee's bag near his head. McGee literally falls off the slab as he tries to assess what was going on.

"Federal agent! Don't move!" He shouts holding out his hands imitating a gun.

"I'm going to have to remember this one, Probie." Tony laughs.

"Shut up it's not funny Tony" McGee says self-consciously.

"Well maybe you should go check a mirror cuz your face is cracking me up right now!"

"Don't worry Tim at least you remembered to identify yourself, right DiNozzo?" Gibbs says pointedly at Tony.

"That's not nice boss"

"You're not nice, DiNozzo."

"Touché."

"Let's go, later Duck" Gibbs says heading for the door.

"Yeah, later Ducky." Tony says following Gibbs' lead.

"Anthony," Ducky calls out,Tony stops

"I saved you some chastisement for later, I heard you were the one to start this 'hooky' business, I am most certainly disappointed in you Anthony I know you can be quite juvenile but this was pure and utter…" Ducky is cut off by Gibbs.

"Duck it'll have to wait until later."

"Well alright but when you see Ziva and Abigail you let them know I must speak with them as well."

"Will do, Duck."

"And young Timothy," Ducky interjects

'Yes Ducky?"

"Do not forget what we have discussed down here."

"I won't, trust me."

**The Labby**

Reaching Abby's lab they are greeted by the usual sounds of Abby's blaring music and her doing cartwheels.

"Hi guys!" Abby says coming up from one of her cartwheels.

"Hey abs I missed you, you have no idea what it's like to be stuck with no entertainment." Abby and McGee smile, ignoring DiNozzo's comment. Gibbs turns his attention to Abby.

Have you learnt your lesson?"

"Yes o' great one, never listen to DiNozzo."

"Hey!" Abby mouths sorry to him.

"Doesn't matter 'cause that's not the lesson." Tony says smugly.

"Wait so that's not the lesson? Interesting, so what is?"

Gibbs looks blank, giving her the idea that he wasn't going to tell her.

"I'll tell you later but let's go for Ziva" Tony says heading for the elevators, he missed her so much he couldn't wait to see her.

Reaching the conference room

Tony hurriedly opens the door.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!"

"Took you long enough." She says as she plants a kiss on his lips, grabs her gear from him and casually walks out of the room to join the team at the bullpen.

"What?" Apparently spending the day locked up and away from him didn't even affect her.

"Didn't you miss me?"

"no, not really, are you coming or not?" She asks already half way down the stairs. Tony slumps and grumbles as he makes his way down to the bullpen.

"Go home." Gibbs instructs.

"Don't have to tell me twice, drinks are on me. It's the least I could do." Tony says already heading for the elevators.

"DiNozzo,"

"Yes boss?"

"It's a school night."

"Got it."

"Do we need a repeat of today?"

".No"

"Good boy."

The others start to laugh as Tony presses the button for the elevator, they all pile in.

In the elevator

As Tony begins to lean on the back of the elevator wall he draws Ziva to him and wraps his hands around her waist.

"So how was your day?"

"I thought of all the ways to hurt you tonight." She smirks

"Well I could think of a few." He says jokingly kissing her neck. He was too used to her threats.

"Don't tempt me Tony" She says turning around and facing him.

"Come on guys get a room!" McGee says disturbed

"And how is your situation going, McGee?" Tony asks McGee pointedly.

"Just fine DiNozzo."

"I thought so."

"Leave McGee alone, Tony." Ziva says coming out of his arms, as the elevator doors open.

**Up in the bullpen:**

Gibbs is at his desk looking over a folder, he does a small smile. He knew that scent anywhere.

"Can I help you with something, Jen?"

"How did you know it was me? I changed into flats." Gibbs looks up at her with humorous eyes.

"It's a secret."

"Gibbs, you're a secret."

"Maybe, what did you want?"

"My driver had some emergency and I was wondering if you could drop me home?"

"Oh don't see why not, let's go." He says turning off his computer and light and grabbing up the file. They walk to the elevator in an uncomfortable silence. Neither one wanted to say anything wrong.

_We get closer and closer again_

_But were falling apart_

_I'm losing, you're losing a friend_

_It's always over before its starts_

Arriving at her house, Gibbs walks her to the door.

"Thank you, Jethro."

"You're welcome." Gibbs turns to leave.

"Jethro," he stops and turns around and looks at her

"Yeah?"

"….goodnight" she finally says chastising herself for not saying what she really wanted to say

"Night Jen." and with that, he was gone.

_You're asking for love_

_And I wish that it could be_

_The way that it was_

_But it's over there's no one to blame_

_It'll never be the same,_

A/N: okay people, what did you think? In the next chap that I'm writing now Gibbs' new love interest shows up. Any idea who it is? Let me know


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm not going to say anything up here cause no one ever reads up here so if your one in a million that reads up here, congrats you make sense.**

**Disclaimer: yeah I don't own it, continue!**

He lay in his bed, staring at his sleeping girlfriend, he couldn't get used to that even if he tried. She was like a dream, every guy's fantasy and she was his. Right now he would do anything to keep her happy. She was currently snuggled into his side with her head on his chest and an arm wrapped around him for safety. She always made him feel invincible like he could fight an entire army by himself. McGee was totally warped up in his thoughts till he realized a set of sparkling green eyes staring up at him.

"Hey you're awake." He says.

"Yeah." Something sounded wrong.

"What's wrong?" Was she already having second thoughts?

"It's you and me McGee…" Oh boy, here it comes.

"I want to be able to do all the things Tony and Ziva get to do. I want us to be public, I don't want to lie to my family McGee."

"I know, but the last time we let them know that we were together and we didn't figure it out, I ended up losing you and I don't want that. I don't want to let you go."

"I know Timmy but can we at least tell Gibbs?"

"Okay." Planting a kiss on her forehead.

"But I get to tell him my way."

"Somehow I know I'm not going to like that very much but I dont care as long as you're happy."

"Thank you." She says snuggling more to McGee and going back to sleep.

**Later on in the Labby:**

"Abs I got your message thingy, what did you want to tell me?" Gibbs says looking up from his cellphone. He sees Abby smiling a hundred watt smile and McGee looking nervous.

"This." She grabs McGee's face and kisses him. After letting go of his face it turned a deep burning red. Gibbs smiles walks up to Abby and plants a kiss on her cheek.

"Congrats Abs."

"Thank you bossman." Gibbs turns to McGee and places two of his hands on McGee's shoulders.

'McGee..." without letting Gibbs finish McGee starts to ramble.

"I know boss she's your favorite, I promise I would never hurt her on purpose…Boss."

"I know McGee, I was going to say I hope, for your sake, nothing goes wrong because she can boil you alive." Gibbs says with a shrug then turns to Abby.

"I will see him if anything goes wrong, right Abby?"

"Of course Gibbs." She answers sweetly.

"Good. Now McGee needs to get back to work before he ends back up in autop…" without letting Gibbs finish McGee quickly kisses Abby on the cheek.

"Later!" He says and races to the elevator.

"Well I guess his time there was inspiring." Abby smiles.

Gibbs gives her a nod. "Later Abs." then heads to the elevator.

**In the bullpen:**

They were all settled and working by their own rhythm till Abby once again came bursting in the bullpen

"GIBBS!"

"Yes Abby?" Gibbs answers patiently. Talk about déjà vu.

"You didn't let me tell you the message I was going to tell you yesterday remember muy importante?"

"What is it Abs?"

"Holly Snow is coming!" they all looked at Abby, taken aback by the message.

"How do you know that, Abs?"

"She called me."

"Why?"

"Because you weren't answering your phone."

"Well when does she get here?"

"She's already here." They turn to look at the entrance of the bullpen and are surprised to see Holly.

"Ah I see you made it, I just got your message."

"I heard." She walks over to his desk and smiles seductively at him.

**In Jenny's office:**

She was still trying to figure out exactly what happened last night, why did she freeze like that? She had to make this right. She was going to march down there and tell him how she felt regardless. She just couldn't help it, her gut it was telling her something was up. Reaching the landing, seeing him made her gut relax; now it was telling she had to do it. With a smile on her face and her body fully relaxed, Jenny started her descent when she stopped and the smile was wiped clean off her face. As she tried to recognize the woman who had just entered the bullpen and now seemed to clearly have Gibbs' attention. Wait that's Holly Snow, she couldn't believe it. What was she doing here, but more importantly why was she looking at Gibbs that way?

**Bullpen:**

"Holly, what are you doing here?" he says leading her away from the bewildered eyes.

"I came to see you Gibbs, I leave for Italy in a couple of days and I was wondering if we could have dinner before I go?" Subconsciously biting her lip in a sultry manner.

"Sure. I don't see why not."

"Great! so maybe tonight?" she suggests.

"Okay."

"You know i…" she begins But is interrupted by Jenny.

"Jethro I need to speak with…Hello Miss Snow" Jenny says putting on her best diplomatic smile.

"Hello agent Sheppard, again." A smile that could easily contest Jenny's

"Actually, its director now."

"Ah I see. Congrats."

"Thank you."

"You two know each other?" Gibbs asks surprised that they actually knew one another.

"When I was over in Europe assigned on protection duty to one of our senators at a party I met her, you were escorting the minister of finance right?" Jenny asks purposefully.

"Yes then afterwards he took me to meet the queen. Apparently they are very close." leaning over a bit more to Gibbs' side.

"Ah I see well I'm going back to my team now. Wouldn't want DiNozzo getting out of my sight." he says preparing to leave, whatever they had between them was there problem he wasn't getting involved in any way, shape or form.

"Yeah you make sure of that." Jenny says heading back up the stairs feeling rather self-satisfied.

"I'll see you tonight then, Jethro." Holly says a seductive tone in her voice.

"Yeah about eight good for you?" Seeming to have not noticed her tone or was choosing to ignore it.

"Perfect." she says as she heads for the elevator.

"What? You want a repeat of yesterday?" Gibbs says now turning to his agents

They hurriedly get back to work even though they were all intrigued to see how this would play out.

**Later in the night in the bullpen:**

"Goodnight boss." Tony says turning off his light and exiting the bullpen.

"Night Gibbs." Ziva follows suit.

"Night." Gibbs mumbles. McGee was down with Abby so that meant he was finally alone.

"Oh boss have fun with your uh…date tonight." Tony adds before racing to catch the elevator. the 'date', It had slipped Gibbs' mind. Checking the time, it was seven and he still wasn't finished his paperwork. He would have to call and tell her he couldn't make it. Wondering how she would take it, normally when you cancelled on a woman it wasn't pretty. Especially when you were cancelling because of work. Taking out his phone he searched for her number.

"Holly Snow." He heard her answer.

"It's Gibbs. I'm a bit tied up with work I'm not sure I can make tonight."

"Okay, well maybe tomorrow you'll make it up to me?"

"Sure"

"Alright then tomorrow. " That was unexpected. Maybe there were sane women in the world out there.

**About an hour later:**

Gibbs was getting up for another coffee but stopped when he realized someone was watching him, without glancing up he knew who it was.

"Got something to say, Jen?" looking towards the staircase.

"I thought you would have left already."

"Yeah well I had to cancel." YES! This was her chance. Stopping in front of him,

"Listen, Jethro, about last night…"

"What about it?" At that moment the elevator opens and reveals Holly carrying a takeout bag

"Hey guys, since you were so busy I thought I should treat you," to Gibbs. "your welcomed to join us director." Turning to Jenny.

"Ah no thanks, Liam is waiting."

"Liam?"

"My driver, I'll see you tomorrow Jethro, Ms Snow."

"Director."

With her head up high and her shoulders straight, Jenny made her way to the elevator, only inside did she let a single tear fall, God knew she wanted to cry her eyes out. The man she loved was being taken away from her right in front of her face and all she could do was walk away, how pathetic.

**The next night:**

Sitting in the bullpen, McGee lifted his head and couldn't help but feel ashamed at himself. Ziva was in Tony's lap they were playing together out in the open not caring who saw them or not. They were happy and McGee was seeing exactly what he was robbing from Abby. Seeing her over there looking at them and even though they didn't notice he did, she had those sad eyes that always made him want to hold her and block out all the pain but he couldn't do that especially since he was the one causing it. He had to make it right.

"Hey Probie what have you been up to?" Tony says distractedly playing with Ziva's hair.

"Ah nothing. listen there's this new place that opened up on base we should go check it out."

"Is it one of your new McNerd hangouts?"

"Ah, no." looking everywhere but at Abby he just couldn't he would feel too guilty.

They all pack up and begin to head out when Ziva stops.

"Um you guys can go ahead I need to speak with Abby, we'll meet you there."

"Sure Ziva." They give Ziva questioning glances well, Tony's was more concerned.

"Okay I'll see you there then." Tony says planting a kiss on her forehead. The guys leave.

"What's up Ziva are you okay?"

"For the most part yes…it's just that…I mean…its Tony."

"Tony?" that was the last thing Abby expected to hear. "What about him?" taking in a deep breath she starts,

"I have had a considerable amount of relationships in my life and none of them have been like this one. They have never ever made me want to give it my all, Tony isn't like the others. he's so different he may act like a goof ball but I can't find one guy that even comes close to him. Every moment I spend with him makes me fall deeper and it scares me Abby like I said, I have never had anything like this."

Abby pulls her in for a hug

"There is nothing wrong with that, you should talk to Tony about it. I'm sure he'll listen."

"I can't what am I supposed to say?"

"Just tell him what you just told me."

"I don't know..." Ziva is cut off by her phone, she sees a text from Tony.

_Zi, are you okay, are you sure you don't want me there with you?_

Ziva shows Abby the text.

"Ziva, he loves you, don't fight it let him in!"

"It just doesn't seem real I keep waiting for the other sock to drop."

"You mean shoe Ziva, but I understand and I am telling you don't look for any, you're going to look and start reading into everything and nothing."

**In a hallway somewhere in NCIS:**

Gibbs was starting to wonder why he hadn't seen Jenny all day, he could have been sure she would have personally come down to the bullpen and drag him to another meeting but she hadn't. She had sent her assistant to get him and apologize for not attending which didn't seem like her so he decided to go check in on her.

**In Jenny's office:**

Jenny is at her window looking out. She had been here all day she couldn't come out or go to her meeting cause then she would see him and it would hurt too much. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Hey, you didn't come to the meeting today, you okay?" Jenny turns around to see Gibbs sticking his head into her office and then slowly coming in

"Um I'm feeling a bit under the weather." A smirk forms on his lips.

"What?"

"Your left eye twitched,"

"Your point?"

"You're lying. Why?"

"It's none of your business Jethro. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get home"

"Okay, I'll walk you down."

"You don't have to do that."

"Jen, I want to."

"Okay." she says defeated turning off her lights and grabbing her coat, Gibbs opens the door a little wider for her to exit. Reaching the door she looks up at him two inches away. Maybe this was her moment. Leaning in a bit closer, just an inch more…

"Jethro there you…I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No…not at all." Jenny says hurriedly. "Night Jethro, Ms Snow." And with that, she was gone, leaving a rather confused Gibbs in her wake.

**A/N: done and done! Omg! I never thought I would make it. I'm sorry it took so long I was sick and I couldn't think my mind went blank. So how was it? And if you're wondering what happens next well so do I. goodnight folks well good evening you know what I mean ,by the way where do you guys think they had their party,let me know**


	5. Chapter 5

"Jethro be straight with me here, is there something going on between you and agent sheppard,I need to know now?"

"I'm not sure how she feels…she's undecided…"

"What about you?"

"…not anymore I know what I want she doesn't I'm not in for a rerun"

"Oh, good then maybe if you're up to it we can go for some coffee"

"Let's go I'm always up for coffee"

At jenny's house

Throwing down her bag she heads up the stairs. Entering her bedroom she reach's for the top of the last shelf in her walk in closet and finds what she's looking for pulling out a box she sits on the floor her back to the wall. Opening it she smiles at the memories. She had taken souvenirs from all her missions with him. Not to mention when he bought her a camera she had gone crazy with the missions were over she would drag him to all the major hotspots and he would grudgingly go along, back then she was his world. Not that he would ever admit was a man of few words. Reaching to the bottom of the box, tears begin to form in her eyes. Taking out and opening the small jewellery box she runs her finger along the necklace stopping at the engraving under her name.

_Je t'aime_

Smiling at it through her tears remembering when he got it for her

"_Hey Jen I have something for you" Jenny turns around cautiously and sees Gibbs coming down the stairs holding something behind his back. Smiling mischievously._

"_Jethro it better not be another bug, this time I will shoot you" she says defensively getting up _

"_Relax Jen, close your eyes"_

"_Jethro" she warns_

"_Come on Jen don't you trust me" giving her an innocent smile_

"_Not when you give me that smile"_

"_I promise you, I have no bug behind my back now close your eyes" he instructs_

"_Fine but I will shot you closing her eyes but discreetly leaving one open"_

"_Your right eye isn't closed jenny groans then closes her eye"_

"_okay open" cautiously opening her eyes, jenny is taken aback in front of her was an opened jewellery box with a gold necklace with her name on it and I love you in French. He takes it out of the box and goes around her so he could put it on her. Locking it in place he kisses the back of her neck. Then whispers_

"_Now we will always have Paris" it was just a statement but she knew it was more than that it was a promise. Turning around she wraps her arms around his neck then passionately kisses him .Her world was now complete._

Now the tears were flowing. Why couldn't they go back to that, why was she always backing down?. Tonight she had another opportunity but she ran, why? She wants him doesn't she, of course she does. But what if it doesn't work out? What then? Putting on the necklace she packs up all her memories and slips them back to their resting place.

Arriving at their destination Abby and Ziva enter into a surprisingly crowded place, filled with FBI, DEA, NCIS agents plus some marines and their families.

"I wonder where they are" Abby says searching through the crowd.

"Over there" Ziva says already heading towards them.

"You guys made it ,finally" Tony says going over to Ziva and hugging her from behind.

"Well it would have taken longer but Ziva drove Abby informs them "and now I know what you guys go through"

You finally get it" McGee says joining in the conversation

"Hey Ziva are you ok normally this when you'll tell us were being babies " Tony says concernedly

"mmhm" Ziva says absent mindedly .

"Ziva? "She is snapped out of her thoughts to see three worried pairs of eyes on her.

"What did you say I missed that"

"Are you ok "Tony cups her face and tilts it upwards gently caressing it .she wants meeting his eyes, which really worried him.

"I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind "

"ok" he would wait until later to find out what exactly was on her mind.

"now ladies and gentlemen, lets welcome special agent McGee from NCIS!"

Everybody starts a round of applause, Abby looks to McGee who smiles at her.

"you ready?"

"Ready for what?" she looks completely confused. McGee grabs her hand and leads her on the stage then goes for a stool and moves her over to it so she can sit.

"McGee what is this?"

"I have been selfish in trying to keep you only to myself, I have hurt and I am so sorry I promised Gibbs i wouldn't and I'm going to keep my promise, we haven't fully figured it out but if everybody knowing is what makes you happy then I'm all up for it" they smile at each other, then McGee addresses the crowd

"goodnight everybody, I'm going to be dedicating this song to the most wonderful person in my life that I am so proud to say is mine, Abby" a chorus of 'aww' is heard among the crowdNever thought I would, get it.

Never thought I could be

Never thought I would be.  
>feeling like that, feeling like this<br>feeling, like everybody knows.

That we got something real, shorty  
>I know what I feel<br>Shout it like that, shout like this.  
>Listen up, everybody knows but you<br>So here it goes

'Cause I never even noticed  
>Took a while for me to see<br>Playing back the moments  
>Now I'm starting to believe<br>that you could be at the show  
>Know every word<br>But its you that makes me sing  
>I may not know where we are, But I know who I am<br>Baby I'm your biggest fan

Listen  
>Every time you smile for me.<br>Takes me a while to bring myself back  
>'Cause you're all that<br>And I just had to let you know  
>That I'm screaming out in the crowd for 'ya<br>I can be too loud, 'cuz I don't care  
>I let them all stare<br>I just want everyone to know the truth  
>It's only you<p>

I never even noticed  
>Took a while for me to see<br>Playing back the moments  
>And I'm starting to believe<p>

That you could be at the show  
>know every word<br>But it's you that makes me sing  
>May know where we are, But I know who I am<br>Baby I'm your biggest fan.

Showed up, and you looked so classy  
>Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting.<br>You were there from the start of it all,  
>Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in awe.<br>Stars shine but your light is the brightest  
>Love flies but your love is the highest<br>So sweet that it drives me crazy  
>A cutie like no other<br>You my NCIS Baby

No, I never even noticed  
>Took a while for me to see<br>Playing back the moments  
>And I'm starting to believe<br>That you could be at the show,  
>Know every word<br>But it's you who makes me sing  
>May not know where we are, But I know who I am<br>ABBY IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN

"Whoo!"The place explodes in cheers; Abby gets up and hugs McGee.

"Thank you Timmy, you're the best"

"Anything to make you happy" Abby holds his face and kisses him fervently

"Get a room there are children here". They here Tony's jovially mocking voice shouting from the crowd.

"Whatever Dinozzo"mcgee says taking Abby's hand and leads her off the stage.

Back with Tony and Ziva.

"See I knew the probie had it in him…now tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours"

"it's nothing" Ziva says distractedly.

"No its something, come on tell me I promise not to bite…well maybe just a little bit"that was enough to coax a small smile out of her.

"see there it is one of my favorite things in this world. How about this, since McGee and Abby are off doing their thing, I go for something to help settle you relax you a bit and we go back to my place and you can tell me exactly what's been bothering you" he says planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Ok"

Tony heads over to the bar

"Hey ma man give me a bottle of anything you think can calm nerves"

"rough day" the bartender says making small conversation.

"no actually my girls on edge, I want to calm her down a bit were going back to my place to talk it out"

"good man, tell you what its on the house"

"well actually smart man I need her nerves sizzled before she snaps and kills me" the bartender chuckles and goes for the bottle.

"that's funny right ,well I'm not joking"

"one of those types"

"let's just leave it at she probably killed Houdini"

"Wo..'

"Tony" Tony turns around then loses all color from his face.

"Jeanne what are you doing here"

"it's a public building"

"on a marine base?"

"fine, I needed to see you"

"no Jeanne" looking around to make sure Ziva doesn't see him.

"let's take this outside" tony says as he begins to lead her outside.

"hold on to that bottle for me and if as Israeli looking woman comes over here looking for me, keep her busy for me, I'll be right back gotta problem I need to solve"

"ok,good luck"

Outside

"You have to leave you'll unsettle her even more she's already on edge"

"I don't have to do anything and who am I going to uns…oh"

"yeah Jeanne I moved on and now its time for you to as well"

"but I love you"

"Jeanne"

"You cant tell me you don't still love me" leaning up and kissing him, Tony gives a slight response, but backs off.

"Jeanne your right, you were my first and I will always have a place for you but you have to understand I love Ziva I want to spend the rest of my life with her, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me"

"I see"

"don't worry Jeanne you'll find the right one"

"I thought I did"

"I know" he gives her a reassuring hug and kisses her cheek.

"Tony!" both Tony and Jeanne look and see a confused Ziva with tears in her eyes.

"Ziva thi..."

"no Tony save it"she starts to run away

"wait Ziva!"

"tony leave her you can do better"

"are you crazy, she's as perfect as they come there is no better"

"Tony..."

"No Jeanne done ,that's it ,move on"

Tony then bolts after Ziva. Tony finally caught up with her at her car still crying.

"Ziva listen what you saw back there its nothing"

"I said to save it Tony, I do not want to hear it"

"But Ziva give me a chance o explain"

"Explain?Explain how all this time you you've been lying to me and cheating on me with _her _ of all people"

"Ziva I have not been cheating on you let me explain"

"I trusted you Tony, I trusted you when you said you would make it simple, I believed in you even though every part of my body was telling me not to and now?"

"Ziva I love you and I meant it when I said I would make it simple"

"Making it simple I just saw you kissing it! let me guess you wanted something else to drive that playboy side of you while you were with me"

"I didn't kiss her she kissed me and the playboy side of me died when we got together, so why don't you just calm down and we can talk this over"

"Do not tell me to calm down tony, not when you've been sleeping with it!"

"I told you I not cheating on you, do you want proof?"

"A skilled investigator like you probably got rid of all the evidence"

"Ziva are you hearing yourself"

"Perfectly"

"What is going on with you I have never cheated on you nor will I ever, I told you I love you"

"No…i think it would be best if we did not move in together, for you to get what's important to you in perspective"

"I know what's important to me Ziva it's you"

"I do not believe you"

"You know what _you_ need to figure out what's important to you; call me when you've decided to come back to the land of reason"

"I never left"

"Your right, so why don't you cut the crap and tell me what's this really all about"

"Your faithfulness"

"…I thought so, what will it take to prove it to you"

"Nothing you cannot prove it to me"

"I can't believe you, all this time you've been calling me the unfaithful one when it's you, you're the one that's been unfaithful"

"I have never been unfaithful"

"Yes you have in your love ,you've been deceiving me this whole time into thinking your in love with me"

"I am in love with you, I never lied about that!"

"Yeah well how can I be so sure, the same way you're not sure about my faithfulness the same way I'm not sure about your love"

"I'm not the one betraying you "

"Yes you are the fact that you don't trust me"

"you have not given me a reason to trust you"

'Ziva why are you picking this fight"

"I am not picking this fight, you think I want to be out here arguing with you about your faithfulness"

"I don't know maybe, if you just told me what's wrong"

"I have told, aren't you listening"

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DIFFICULT"

"I am not being difficult"

"you know what I'm not going to stand here and argue which is what you seem to want, if that's how its going to be ,if you don't trust me enough to tell me what's wrong then maybe we need to take a break"

"maybe your right"

"Ziva I hope for your sake, you'll be able to figure out that you can trust me"

"I do not know when or if that will ever happen"

"then I guess this is goodbye for now" Ziva looks away and goes in her car turning her back on him. He was right she did pick the fight but that's the only thing she knew how to do, she felt cornered when she saw him with it and she always fought when she felt cornered it was second nature and now because of it she was going to pay the price, ruining her relationship with the only man she would ever love..

A/N:And that's it people ,I have to be typing on my phone then retyping it from my phone and that's is not pleasant but I did it for you people so you know *hint* *hint* you can leave a comment let me feel like I didn't waste my time, tell me what you think so far,and if you wanna pitch an idea go right ahead later.3 3


	6. Chapter 6

Entering her apartment Ziva slams the door shut, throws her bag down and begins to pace the floor. Reliving their argument, it wasn't her fault. He broke his promise to her yet she couldn't help but feel like he was telling the truth, but if he was not being unfaithful why were they out there all alone in an empty parking lot, why were they kissing. If he were so innocent!

She took up the first thing that her hand caught which happened to be her favourite vase and threw it at the wall. The next thing Ziva knew she was sitting in the middle of her now trashed apartment panting with anger and frustration. A sharp pain stung her arm; there was a cut that ran along her arm and small pieces of glass shards stuck in her against her overturned couch, Ziva sat staring at a photograph of her and tony in the office at her desk. Tony handing her a rose. Abby had been up in up in the squad room and had taken the picture.

"_Beautiful girls all over the world _

_I could be chasin but my time would be wastin_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby…"_

"_Tony why are you singing?" Ziva asks jokingly while still working on her computer._

"_Because I have the most beautiful girl in the world and everyone should know it Zeevah"_

"_Well must you persist in drawing out my name, I thought we talked about it" she says looking up at him and is greeted by his smile that was only reserved for her._

"_Yeah and like I said I say it with extra love"_

"_whatever Tony get back to work before Gibbs catch's you"Ziva smiles and tries to go back to work but is blocked by a single rose with a heart on the steam saying I love takes the rose and Tony plants a kiss on her cheek. "I love you and so before I go back to work" Tony reaches for her hand and guides her out of her seat._

"_Tony what are you doing"_

"_I want to dance with you"_

"_Now?"  
>"Yes, I can't help it"<em>

"_There is no music"_

"_I can help with that" then he begins to sing again_

"_Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinning_

_Her hair her hair falls perfectly without her tryin_

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_

_I know I know when I compliment her she won't believe_

_And it's so it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asked me do I look ok _

_I say, when I see your face…"_

_*thwack*_

"_Hey boss"_

"_I thought I told you not in the office"_

"_I'm sorry boss I couldn't resist"_

"_Well then maybe if you went in a room by yourself you'll be able to resist better"_

"_No boss, resisting now!"_

_*thwack*_

"_What was that for?"_

"_that was for enabling him,Ziva"Ziva sends Tony a death return he mouths I love you then uses both his index fingers to form a heart on his chest._

_*thwack*_

"_What part of not in the office did you not understand"_

"_Sorry boss"_

_*Thwack*_

"_I mean not sorry"_

"_Goodbye. Tony starts to grumble and goes back to his seat all the while massaging his head._

"_I love you too tony"Ziva says finally giving in, which put a smile right back on Tony's face and if she wasn't so sure one on Gibbs' face as well._

_*thwack*_

"_Ouch!"Ziva says rubbing the back of her head but no one missed the smile on her face._

Slowly getting up Ziva goes to her bathroom and reaches for her first aid kit. Taking out the tweezers she surgically retrieves the shards and lets the cool water run down her thoughts racing she wanted to trust him but it was harder than she thought. Her phone starts to ring taking her out of her thoughts. Reaching in her pocket she takes out her phone and checks the caller ID, all this time she had forgotten about him she had been caught up in a world she never wanted to leave but now that she had been forcefully dragged out, it was time for her to face another problem.

"Shalom Ziva"

"Shalom Eli"

"Ziva I'm sure you've realized that your time is up, I need an answer"

"And you will get one, when I get to work as soon as I sort out something's there"

"You mean special agent Dinozzo"

"This has nothing to do with you"

"But I am correct yes?"  
>"Goodbye Abba"<p>

"If that is how it is then shalom Zivalah, if you decide to take up my offer I have a surprise waiting for you…"the phone went dead Ziva could not stand to hear her father anymore. She throws down her phone. Her mind was a mess right now, she had to sort this out with tony, to tell the truth, she was not so sure how well it would go, what if he won't listen to her because he is still angry. He does want a break, so she should go and give her and tony the space they need or should she stay and try and work it out, either way Ziva knew there was no hope of sleeping tonight.

The next day Ziva steps out of her car, head up and holding the folder which could either make her or break her. she makes her way to the elevator, between Eli's call and a few minutes ago she had made up her mind what she was going to do, she would try and work things out with tony and if it didn't work out she would take up Eli's offer. Entering the elevator Ziva closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath sending up a prayer so everything would be alright.

In the bullpen area

Walking into the bullpen Tony lets out a small groan, what was she doing here wasn't last night enough

"Jeanne what are you doing here?" Tony tried to tap down on his anger.

"I love you and I'm here to prove that you're still in love with me and you're not in love with her"

"Jeanne your insane, now leave before I have security escort you out of here"

"But you told me you loved me"

"Yeah Jeanne loved not love there's a difference"

"Tony" Tony looks towards the other side of the bullpen .and sees McGee

"Can you come here for a second?"

"I'm sure you know your way out from here"

"Tony don't do this" Jeanne pleads wrapping her arms around his neck" just admit you love me" a few curious eyes were now watching them

"Have a nice life Jeanne" tony says taking her arms from around him then heads towards McGee finally feeling free of her.

Jeanne stood frozen how could he turn his back on her, he loved her; it was all because of that Ziva woman. Turning around she stops and sees her the one that stole Tony from her

In the elevator Ziva steps out and rage begins to run through her veins at the sight of Jeanne placing a calm expression to hide her fury Ziva heads towards the woman that had set her off.

Over with tony and McGee

"Hey thanks Probie I owe you big time, she probably wouldn't have left me alone if you hadn't called me"

"Ah Tony ..."

"I mean after last night me and Ziva have been on the rocks, I'm not sure how Ziva would take to seeing her again, much less me and her together, I don't know what's going on with her. I mean things were going good perfect even..."

"Tony!"

"What?" Tony looks where McGee has his attention and stops breathing. Ziva and Jeanne were face to face Jeanne looked furious but Ziva looked calm well more like emotionless,which was not a good sign. Tony prayed Jeanne wouldn't set her off who knew what was going on in Ziva's head

Over with Ziva and Jeanne

"you know what he told me last night he told me he loved me and I would always be in his heart, your just the rebound"ziva said nothing she didn't want to chance speaking ,right now she was drawing on her mossad training to keep herself intact.

"Last night he held me in my arms and kissed me and he said he never wanted to let go"ziva still said nothing

"He belongs to me, you stole him!"

Finally trusting her voice

"you want him take him"ziva says coldly still drawing on her training, it broke her heart but if he was still in love with Jeanne she didn't want to hold on to him she was right when she told him he needn't to get what was important to him straight. Walking around her Ziva started her journey to jenny's office; she would indeed take Eli on his offer.

"That's right he always loved me and always will !"

Tony was still frozen in place; he couldn't respond .what just happened? ziva just gave him up like that? He wasn't understanding he knew she upset and wasn't thinking straight but ,what? His heart started to break

Reaching to jenny's office

Ziva knocks on the door

"Come in" opening the door Ziva sees jenny staring out her window playing with her necklace. she turns and looks at her.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"my father sent this to me a couple weeks back I was supposed to read it over and if I agreed I would take back my mossad liaison position and re-join my old unit for at least six months but I need you to read it over and sign it" Jenny looked confused but was horrified when she finished reading the briefing.

"Ziva this is a dangerous mission are you sure" why would Ziva want to leave. And endanger her life, her and Tony were going good this would compromise what they had.

"Why would you want to leave I thought you loved it here"

"I need sometime and so does tony we both need to figure what's important"

"Have you talked to Tony about this?"

"No" jenny knew that look in her eyes there was nothing on this earth that would stop her .

"I see, before I sign this are you sure there is no way that you guys can sit down and talk this through right now"

"I am sure"

"Well then it sounds like you are so…"Jenny signs the forms.

"Good luck we will miss you, make sure to keep yourself safe" Jenny goes from around her desk and hugs her.

"I will try" Ziva says even more heartbroken as she realizes that she will not be with her family for the next couple months and if she is not careful she may never see them again.

Easing out of their embrace Ziva catch's the inscriptions on Jenny's necklace

"You be careful as well" indicating the necklace to jenny.

"I'm not sure I want to be"

"Well then good luck to you"

"Thank you Ziva"Ziva nods her head and exits jenny's office.

Now came the hard part she would need Gibbs approval. When Ziva arrived on the landing she was surprised even though she didn't let it show, everyone was still there the only thing that was different was the fact that Abby and Gibbs were now present and Jeanne had left. no one seemed to have moved they looked as though they were waiting on her to make the next move. Going down the stairs Ziva kept her eyes solely on Gibbs his expression was she reached him she held out the file, no one said anything as Gibbs read it over. When he was finished he looked at her asking her if this is what she really wanted. She answered with her eyes. Without saying a word Gibbs reached for a pen and signed the form. Then he did something no one was expecting he hugged her.

"We'll miss you Ziva. Keep safe" then plants a kiss on her cheek

"I will miss you too, no promises, "Ziva could feel the tears, this was her family, and the man she loved she was leaving, for the first time in her life instead of standing and fighting Ziva David was running. She couldn't take the heartache of knowing that all this time Tony was still in love with was killing her. They both needed this time apart and hopefully after this she could come home and everything would be family would be here waiting and Tony would have feelings for her and her alone and wouldn't be haunted by things like Jeanne they could move forward and never look back.

Easing out of Gibbs embrace Ziva is captured in an unescapable Abby hug.

"Ziva where are you going" she hears Abby already choked up with tears

"Israel" it was all eyes on Ziva as she said that fatal word

"Please don't go please" Abby begs her

"I have to abs, it's the only way" she had to do this she had to.

Abby stopped hugging her and looked her eyes with swollen ones. "Be careful I can't lose you"

"I will try"

"No! Not try, you will !"

"ok I will" even though they both knew it was out of their hands .next was McGee he also hugged her but he knew better than to ask her to stay, once her mind was set it wasn't going anywhere.

"Just be careful and don't overstay yourself come home as fast as you can, we can't lose you Ziva"

This was heart breaking if she was going to leave she had to do it fast, She had to before she decided to stay with every goodbye it was making it harder to leave

Heading for the elevator she is stopped by the one person she would never be ready to say goodbye to.

"What? No goodbye for me? Ziva is that how it's going to be?" she heard his voice pained Ziva turned around she couldn't meet his gaze,

"I am not sure saying goodbye would be the best thing for us"

"Don't do this Ziva, don't go to Eli if you thought you couldn't trust me before, with him in the way you'll never trust me, he'll deceive you and isolate you from the people who really care about you"

"Well I guess you would know a lot about deception wouldn't you?" and there it was she was picking another fight.

"No Ziva, no more fights" Tony takes her in his arms

"Please Ziva no more fights"

"I'm sorry tony" she slips herself out of his embrace and heads for the elevator. She didn't turn around. She couldn't .to Israel

**A/N:I did it y' sorry I haven't updated but I was at camp fellowshipping with my fellow teen Christians and being inspired by the holy spirit I love them I need some feedback because it doesn't sound like its making sense thank anyways leave a comment your idea of what you think might happen next, might come never know the whole Jeanne Ziva scene came from rulenumber12 so ..Review…thank you god bless 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

"Dammit!"Tony bangs his fist against the wall next to the elevator in pure frustration, he just didn't understand why? Gibbs looked up to meet a set of sorrow filled eyes he knew this was hurting her as much as it was hurting all of them.

Looking down at the squadroom Jenny watched as the heart wrenching scene unfold and came to a devastating end. What if this was the last time they saw her. This mission was almost suicide. She had to find a way to get Ziva back.

"You ready?" Jenny did a slight jump, how did he manage to get up here so fast.

"Ready for what?"

"I need to have a word with Eli David"

IN MTAC

Walking into MTAC Gibbs and Jenny stand in front of the screen.

"Get me director David on line now" Jenny addresses the tech, Jenny almost missed the 'bastard' that Gibbs muttered under his breath as the tech finished his sentence.

"He's already online"

"Would you please excuse us"

"yes ma'am" Gibbs glanced over to see the inevitable face that told people she was thoroughly annoyed at them, combined with the accompanying glare. The techs face turned white as he hurriedly connected them and left. Gibbs sent off his own glare as they came face to face with one Eli David.

"Shalom director, Gibbs"

"Shalom" Jenny responds, Gibbs continues to glare at the turns to address Jenny.

"How may I help you director"

"Actually agent Gibbs wants a word with you"

"You know you're a real son of a gun" Gibbs spat

"Gibbs" Jenny whispers warningly they didn't need another strike on their record from SECNAV.

"What agent Gibbs means is that we did not appreciate that little stunt of yours director" jenny says getting to the point.

"I'm sorry you need to be clearer I have no idea what you're talking about" his unconcerned tone did nothing to convince jenny and Gibbs he was telling the truth not like they actually expected him to tell the truth.

"Bastard" Gibbs sneers at him. Jenny looks over at him telling him to tread carefully.

"You sent Ziva a highly classified and dangerous mission without so much as a word to either me or agent Gibbs I'm sure your aware of the fact that we are her commanding officers.

"Ah yes well it was need to know"

"Well I needed to know"

"No, Ziva was under orders to tell no you've said it is highly classified mission only those read in are allowed to know. Ziva was to tell you only if she had accepted, regardless of how I may view it protocol is protocol she needed your permission.

"regardless of how you may view it she is my agent and if she's even considering something like this it should be run by me" Jenny says the frustration starting to become more evident."

Well now that Ziva has accepted we are now required to fully read you in, so tomorrow at 0700 you and agent Gibbs alone will be read in by Ziva."

"Why send her on this mission, its suicide" Gibbs comes in trusting himself to speak now.

"No .it's not a suicide mission, for ordinary people it may be but I trained Ziva to be the best and if the garbage you've been feeding her about emotions doesn't block her true potential then she should be fine"

"Don't do this Eli, Ziva isn't herself right now, she's going through something and this may break her"

"it would serve her right, Ziva has been crossing lines she should not be, lines I've created and as a result she has been hurt, this mission, her being here will do her some good" he seemed resolved to that fact.

"No Eli it won't send her home to her family"

"I am her family her only family!"

"I'd check that if I were you"

"I don't have to I know her I know what she wants "

"You're playing her Eli" Gibbs says pointedly. Trying to keep his anger down which was becoming harder by the second.

"How dare you say that I love Ziva!"

"yeah and I love my ex-wives but you don't see me remarrying them do you" Gibbs replies sarcastically then continued." you don't care about her you don't want to protect her, your feeding off her pain!"

"She's only in pain because of agent Dinozzo"

"They're having a rough patch they'll eventually work it out"

"Ziva can never really be happy there no matter how hard she tries"

"Your wrong, if you really care about her stop this foolishness and send her home, Eli you don't own her"

"No that's is where you are wrong, this is what she needs"

"No its not"

"Watch and you will see" the screen went blank, Gibbs had a feeling that Eli was about to cross the line between being a full blown bastard and being just plain cruel.

"so what are we going to do" Gibbs heard the anguish in Jenny's voice, he looked over at her and that part deep inside of him wanted to sweep her in his arms and tell her it was going to be ok but his better judgement stopped him.

"Wait and when she comes on we try to convince her to come home".

NCIS roof

Tony sat on the ledge on the Ncis roof, he was lost in his thoughts, what had really happened between yesterday and this morning it all seemed to go so fast. He had noticed she had been keeping her distance from when they woke up yesterday. Last night in the squadroom was the last time she had been acting partially like herself.

Exiting out of the elevator Tony sees Ziva heading towards the bullpen

"Hey, wait up!" most people would have missed it but tony had known her long enough to recognize some of her all most invisible reactions, like now he noticed how she slightly hesitated as if she were contemplating if she should stop or not. But when she turned around her face gave away nothing. Catching up with her tony shrugs off the reactions and goes on.

"So what have you been up to all day? I missed you?"

"Nothing much" she said that with a lot less emotion than tony would have expected or wanted. Tony stopped as they reached his desk. Carefully tony wraps his arm around her waist and sets her to sit in his lap her back toward him. Not missing as her body turned rigid for a fraction of a second before relaxing .tony rests the side of his face against her back.

"Ziva?"

"Tony" Tony almost flinched at her tone, but decided to continue.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I am not avoiding you, it's just been one of those days" Tony felt as she let out a heavy sigh. Tony tighten his grip around her more securely, only slightly releasing when he felt her turning around to face him, tenderly she cups his face .tony couldn't tell what he was seeing in her eyes it was a mixture of all these emotions sadness was dominant but he could see a hint of what looked like …was that worry.

"Ziva..."she was peering into his soul trying to tell him something, he just couldn't figure it out a part of her was blocking him, he had to get it out of her.

"Well then say we go to my place I cook us some dinner and we draw up a nice warm bathe, what do you say?" he hoped she accepted and didn't want to be alone tonight.

"What tony no drinks tonight" a big smile spread across Tony's face she was coming back to him.

"It's a school night Ziva"

"Has not stopped you before"

"Well maybe I don't want it interfering with my master plan"

"Master plan?"

"Oh did I forget to mention after the bath that I'm promising you one of the best nights of your and well my life"

"now that sounds more like Tony" Tony was now happy he finally got a small smile out of her. Bringing her closer to him but he just couldn't shake the image of that look in her eyes his gut was telling him he better figure it out soon.

In the Labby

"I'm really worried McGee, I can't find him anywhere"

"abs we both know that if Tony doesn't want to be found he won't be, he'll come when he's ready" McGee says cupping her face reassuringly.

Abby lets out a pent up breathe

"Your right, I guess all we can do is wait"

"Ah Abby"

"What is it McGee" her voice sounding so hurt he just wanted to kiss it all away

"Maybe this will make you feel a little better" McGee says slightly moving her around to see the disheartening figure of tony heading towards them.

"Tony! Oh my gosh where have you been I searched everywhere or you" Abby runs to tony and engulfs him in an extreme Abby hug. The only answer that tony gave. Broke both Abby and McGee's heart, in the most saddest tone they've ever heard tony with

"She's gone abs…she's really gone, I don't ?" Abby couldn't believe this but she was about to break a promise.

"Maybe you should sit down, I have to tell you, McGee give us a minute"

"ok" McGee gives Tony's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Gives Abby a good luck look then leaves. Tony slides to the floor and Abby takes a seat beside him.

"Tony last night Ziva told me not to tell you this but I can't stand seeing you like this I think she would understand…"

"What is it abs?" he looked at her desperately

"She's scared tony"

"Scared of what?...me? Cause that's impossible"

"More like scared of your relationship"

The look that Ziva had given him last night flashed in his mind.

"I'm such an idiot how did I missed that "as if on cue Gibbs walks in his ever present coffee in hand"

"It happens to the best of us"

"Boss?"

"You didn't here this from me are we clear?"

"Crystal Gibbs"

"Tomorrow at 0700 Ziva will be coming on to brief us in detail on her mission"

Airport

Ziva sat in the terminal waiting on the plane that would take her to a place she once upon a time could call home, all she could think about was Tony's face as she slipped out of his arms and left him there standing alone. A single tear fell from her eyes as she fully curled herself in the chair she had been occupying for the last hour and a half.

"For my sake Ziva do not appear so weak at least try and show me you are still to some degree my agent that I have raised from scratch". She saw Eli out of the corner of her she made no effort to move. She simply decided to ignore his comment.

"Here to make sure I don't change my mind Eli?"

"It's just a precaution, I can never be sure with you anymore Ziva"

"Questioning my reliability?"Ziva asked in a tone normal people would have started to back away from but that told Eli he had gotten the exact reaction from her that he wanted which was none, she sounded emotionless which is exactly how he wanted her. His plans were falling into place as usual.

"Come along Ziva the sooner we get to Israel the sooner you may have your surprise" she gave no response .

Reaching on the tarmac Ziva was hardly surprised to see Eli's personal jet that had the Mossad insignia on the tail daring anyone to cross him. Getting into the plane Ziva found a seat for herself at the back of the plane out of Eli's sight. The plane took played back in her head like a movie…

I know I'm kind of strange  
>to you sometimes<br>don't always say  
>what's on my mind<br>you know that I've been hurt by some guy  
>but I don't wanna mess up this time<p>

and I really really really care  
>and I really really really want you<br>and I think I'm kinda scared  
>cause I don't want to lose you<br>if you're really really really there  
>then maybe you can hang through<br>I hope you understand  
>It's nothing to you<p>

my heart's at a low  
>I'm so much to manage<br>I think you should know  
>that I've been damaged<br>I'm falling in love  
>there's one disadvantage<br>I think you should know  
>that I've been damaged<p>

I might look through you're stuff  
>for what I don't want to find<br>or I might just set you up  
>to see if you're all mine<br>I'm a little paranoid  
>from what I've been through<br>you don't know what you've got yourself into

and I really really really care  
>and I really really really want you<br>and I think im kinda scared  
>cause I don't want to lose you<br>if you're really really really there  
>then maybe you can hang through<br>I hope you understand  
>It's nothing to you<p>

my heart's at a low  
>I'm so much to manage<br>I think you should know  
>that I've been damaged<br>i'm falling in love  
>there's one disadvantage<br>I think you should know  
>that I've been damaged<p>

Ziva stared out the window and events from the last 48 hours

Ziva knew that within her heart if she could rewind time she would tell Tony how she really felt and how much their relationship scared her, she should have not left how she did but what else could she do she couldn't go back she could only move forward. She loved him so the time the tears had stopped Ziva could feel herself falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Ziva" Ziva sat bolt upright her instincts kicking in by the time she realized what was going on Eli was smirking up at her as she had him on the floor with a vice grip on his throat.

"Why are you touching" she asked in a rather heavy tone still not letting go

His smirk only if possible darker.

"We have arrived". Slowly Ziva releases her hold and gets up off the floor.

"Are you ready for your surprise Ziva"

Ziva simply reached for her bag and headed for the exit not turning around, she didn't care if he were hurt or not he should have known better. Eli watched as she headed for the exit, he had her right where he wanted her .as long as his planned played out she would never see those filthy Americans again.

Ziva's bag dropped to the floor as she saw the last two persons she expected to see.

"Ima ,Tali…"

A/n:yay im back what did you guys before you guys tell me ther are some inconsistencies im sorry ,just bare with me. So off to write the next chap!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:PSSH YOU ALL KNOW I DON'T OWN THIS :P

WARNING :NOT PROPERLY EDITED IT'S A RUSH JOB!

"Ima, Tali" Ziva didn't know what got into her but by the time she could control herself she was already in her mother's arms, with tears brimming in her eyes. Then going over to her sister

"Tali" she said holding onto her for dare life.

"I never thought I would see you again" she heard Tali say as she also held onto her tightly. After Ziva was sure this wasn't a dream. She turned around to face Eli this was another reason she couldn't trust him.

"You knew they were alive all this time and you said nothing" Ziva spat accusingly at him.

Before Eli could respond Amira stepped in .

"Patience my child you will have your answers in time but not here". Looking around Ziva realized they weren't in Israel.

"Where are we "Ziva said the confusion creasing her brows as she turned to face Amira

"Palermo"

"Malta?"

"Yes"

"But why we were supposed to be in Israel"

"Ziva you know as well as anyone else here that Mossad operations are subjected to change at any given moment" Eli said as he took his place beside Amira.

"I did not ask you anything"

"Ziva..."Amira was pleading with her to give Eli a break.

"why don't we finish this somewhere more private, follow us Ziva" Tali came in looping her arm with Ziva's .they followed Amira's lead to a dark SUV parked at the back of the small airport headed to somewhere Ziva could only assume was a safe house. The entire time Tali held on to Ziva's hand while Amira held the other .Ziva felt almost complete except for the space that had started to form with every second she was away from her family especially Tony. Her mind started to wonder what they were doing and if they were missing her as much as she was missing them.

Jenny had been in MTAC all day trying to find out exactly what Eli had up his sleeve he seemed so sure that he would be able to keep Ziva in Israel, but all her leads came up empty. Reaching her office door she begins to turn the handle and then realizes just how tired and how hungry she was and all the paperwork that was waiting for her that needed to be finished and signed. She heard herself groan inwardly. Slowly pushing her door open she dares herself to look at her desk and is surprised to find it completely cleared of folders and a takeout bag in their place. A small smile slowly creeps on her face. He could be really sweet and thoughtful when he was ready of course those were some of the reasons why she loved him so much.

He hadn't meant to come here but somehow he had subconsciously driven here instead of his own apartment. Taking out his key he unlocks the door and is completely taken aback by the condition of the apartment the whole place was trashed .making his way to the living room he felt his heart sink at the sight of dried blood. How had he missed this?

It was nine in the night Gibbs sat comfortably in his basement with the stack of paperwork he had gotten from jenny's desk and a large cup of coffee,

"I thought you already finished your paperwork" Gibbs looked up and gave a half smile.

"Well, things come up"

"I see" holly was now standing in front of him in only one of his USMC t-shirts and he had to admit he liked the view.

"Like my new suit, I think it fits me" she said with an unbelievably wicked smile.

"Maybe" Gibbs smiles up at her.

"Well then maybe I should go put on my birthday suit maybe you'd like that better?" she raises her eyebrow seductively.

"As much as I'd like that I got to finish this up"

"Well I'm going upstairs and when I do I'm still going to put it on just in case you... Ah change your mind". And with that she was gone.

For the last hour and a half McGee and Abby had found themselves just lying in bed not saying a word just enjoying each other's presence.

"McGee" Abby finally broke the silence.

"Yeah"

"Do you think our family will ever go back to how it was before all of this happened"

"Well we've been through a lot but I think we're going to be just fine"

"Promise"

"Promise" Abby's grip on his chest tightened as she snuggles more into him. He kisses her forehead and they both go to sleep.

Entering into a room

Ziva turns towards her mother

"What is going on? You are both supposed to be dead and why are we not in Israel?"

"Let's sit" Tali says as she motions them towards the table in the center of the room.

"Mossad had to fake my death in order for me to go under deep cover, as the mission evolved we needed another player that's when we decided that Tali should join me .the reason we are not in Tel Aviv is because the nature of our mission cannot be done while we are in Israel". Amira apprises Ziva .

"I read the assignment it said we were trying to hunt down Mishva Al Quezar?"Ziva says trying to wrap her head around that idea. the last time Mossad had gone up against Al Quezar ten agents had ended up dead many others wounded, he was ruthless ,Eli had more heart than he had, so why was Mossad going to try and go after him again?.

"I know what you thinking that we are crazy for trying to go up against him but someone has to and that is why I volunteered to do it" Amira says now looking more determined than ever

"So this is not an official Mossad operation?" Ziva asks when she read the assignment it had seemed that way.

"No it is not" Amira says simply, Ziva suddenly realized

"That is why we are not in Israel, why was I not informed that this wasn't an official mission? Mossad operations could become dreadful at the worst but their off side missions few ever returned

"Because I wanted you to know personally why we have to take this man down"

"Why? What could be the reason, going after this man is suicide at best"

"he has taken an entire village hostage everyday he kills them off slowly women and children are being raped and abused while watching their fathers, brothers and husbands being tortured to death ,can't you see this man needs to be eliminated before anyone else gets hurt ,now will you join me?"

"Will I have to go undercover as you both have?"

"No, I doubt we are in our final stages of this mission we just need you to help tie up the lose ends"

"That is all, and then I can go home?"

"Yes"

"Then I will join you, but what am I to tell NCIS?"If this is not a sanctioned mission she could put all of them in danger by telling them the truth

"That you are going undercover to collect data and bring it back to us that is all"

"But what am I really doing?"

"You are going undercover as potential asset to Al Quezar and when you are close enough you will finish him"

"What? Me? How would I get close enough for that, I doubt he would let someone he's only know a little while get that far"

"you are our only option I overheard him saying he needed a new assistant to manage his affairs, neither Tali nor I could do it because our cover is that we are a poor mother and daughter who clean up after him and his people". Ziva sat there trying to process everything her mother was trying to tell her. She felt a hand touch her own. She looked up to see eyes were as innocent as she had last seen them.

"Sleep on it tonight Ziva then in the morning you can decide" Tali says her calm voice soothing her.

"Tali is right you do not have to decide now and whatever you do decide we will always support you" Amir says now reaching over to hold her hand in her own.

"Ok enough of the missions tell us about them" Tali says now looking at Ziva excitedly.

"well you have Gibbs he's our team leader more like a father he doesn't say much ,you can never find him without a cup of coffee in his hand, he is fearless he was once a marine sniper. He always hits us in the back of our heads when we do not perform up to his standard of us, you have Abby she is our forensic experts looking at her you would never believe it, she is very different she is what they call a Goth but she's the happiest person you've ever met .she is addicted to this thing called Caf Pow, Gibbs spoils her with it all the time. Abby has a big heart and a hug that could rival a bears, there's is jenny I met her in Cairo she is the reason I joined NCIS ,she is the director there she's always treated me as her daughter or a sister for a while she was all the family I knew, then you have doctor mallard we all call him ducky he has seen everything I am sure he never fails to lecture us all down whenever he sees something that reminds him of something he's seen or experienced. Jimmy is ducky's assistant he's a bit of an odd ball he his constantly being caught by Gibbs doing something embarrassing or getting the Gibbs look. even though we all get caught jimmy has a special way of getting into it with Gibbs. McGee now is he is very good on technology but lately he's been getting better at field work, when I first arrived McGee and I instantly bonded he is a very nice and warm guy who really wants the best for others even though half the time we can't understand his geek speak. And last you have tony…Ziva held her head down she couldn't, she knew this was all her fault.

"Ziva?" Ziva looks up the encouragement in their eyes enough to make her try again.

"Tony is…a goofball he's really a child in a man's body, he is the senior field agent on our team and always holds it over our heads, he is always talking about movies, pulling pranks on us so immature…yet no man has ever made me feel as he has, when he's ready tony is sweet, thoughtful, we can read each other like a book sometimes…"

"What happened then?" she heard Tali ask in a soft voice.

"I got scared and I started picking fights, I accused him of cheating on me with his ex-lover, and all that time he stood by me, he was basically begging me to stop but I couldn't, I don't think I deserve his love"

"Ziva, look at me" Ziva lifted her head once again she could feel the tears,

"You have to tell him Ziva, if you join this mission anything can go wrong" Amira says leveling her eyes with her own.

"I know but I can't"

"You have to".

0700-MTAC

Tony sat in the back while Jenny and Gibbs stood at the front waiting on the other side to initiate communication. They were all nervous who knew what state Ziva was in. Tony sat up in his seat as he saw the line come on it was Ziva and she was smiling…

"Ziva you ok?" Gibbs asked suspiciously

"I am fine Gibbs I'm glad to see both"

"where glad to see you too Ziva" Jenny was puzzled what did Eli do"

"i would like to introduce you to my mother and sister" nothing could have stopped the shocked expressions from coming to the surface of not only tony and jenny's face but also Gibbs'. Though he was the first to recover. On the screen both women came from somewhere in the back of the room.

"Gibbs ,jenny, this is my mother Amira and my sister Tali, Tali ,Ima this is Jenny and Gibbs"

"Pleased to meet you both" Amira say with a warm smile

"Ziva has spoken wonderful things about you both" Tali comes in.

silence.

"Your both dead" Gibbs finally speaks

"I like this one Ziva" Amira says amused

"That's what I thought up until yesterday" Ziva says

"Where is Eli?" if this was his idea of a joke it sure wasn't funny the bastard was using her supposedly dead mother and sister to keep her over there. Gibbs was furious

"Gibbs?" Ziva looked confused. Which only made it worse she couldn't see that she was being played.

"He's not here .is something wrong agent Gibbs?" Amira asked

"excuse agent Gibbs director David and him do not see eye to eye, now that we know Ziva is well can we please go onto the briefing" Jenny comes in with a save, they would deal with Eli later Ziva did not need this now, she's happy at the moment.

"the target is Mishva Al Quezar, has taken a village off the coast of Africa captive the plan is that I will go undercover as an assistant to Al Quezar I will get as close as I can to him and when the opportunity arises I will finish him"

"Ziva we don't have to tell how dangerous he is do we?" Gibbs asks

"No, you don't"

"Ziva are you sure about this?" Jenny was slowly losing Al Quezar was an unattainable SOB no one has been able to take him down, no one has ever gotten close.

"Yes I am sure"  
>"Ziva…please think about it, this is extremely dangerous" all jenny wanted to do now was reach over and hug Ziva. Ziva turns to Gibbs<p>

"Could you do something for me?"

"Sure"

"Could you tell tony I am sorry" Gibbs begins to reply when he is interrupted

"Tell him yourself" Tony says as he reach's Gibbs' side

"Tony" Ziva's heart began to race

"Ziva"

"This is a restricted meeting, Dinozzo" Ziva says already starting to get defense

"wow, you're thousands of miles away and your still fighting, Ziva I told you I'm not gonna play that game"

"I'm not playing anything"

"Really? Ziva you can stop now I get it your scared" Ziva looked into his eyes how could he know

"I am not scared of anything"

"Ziva it is not a crime to be scared we all get scared at one point or another even Gibbs"

"I have to go" Ziva begins to leave when she feels a hand rest on her shoulder and gently tug her back.

"Ziva stop this come home I miss and I love you please" Ziva closed her eyes took in a deep breath then opened them.

"You keep saying you love me, you love me. WHY?"Ziva quickly stopped talking but it was too late she already said the words.

"Why?…so all this time you weren't questioning if I really love you but why I love you?" Ziva couldn't take it she quickly left the room she couldn't face any of them looking at her the way they were.

"Ziva…."Tony couldn't believe she was gone from him again just like that. He had to get her back and explain to her exactly why he loved her.

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS BUT LIFE'S TAKING ME ON A ROLLERCOASTER….PLUS I GOT SOME SERIOUS EXAMS COMING UP SO DON'T BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ANYTIME PLUS IM COMPUTERLESS I HAVE TO TYPE ON A PHONE AND SEND IT OFF FROM THERE SO YEAH…IM SO REALLY SORRY! BTW THIS WAS A RUSH JOB!IF IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE JUST GO WITH IT PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:im not sure if its properly edited or not so WARNING!**

**Disclaimer:It's sad but true I DON'T own NCIS or Its CHaracters**

**BULLPEN**

Walking anxiously back and forth in the centre of the bullpen Abby was in full blown panic.

"Abby will you please calm down your making me really nervous" McGee said closing his eyes to steady himself, watching Abby move back and forth had started to make him kind of dizzy.

"You should be McGee our family is coming apart, Ziva is all the way in Israel doing god knows what and may not come back. You said everything would be ok and it's not, so don't tell me to calm down!"

Getting up from his desk McGee makes his way over to Abby and cups her face with his hands.

"And everything will be, they'll find a way to bring her back, then we're going to be a family again ok"

"I'm scared Timmy"

"I know me too but I know it's going to be ok; it has to be" McGee wasn't actually sure it would be but he had to keep hoping for everyone's sake. He pulls Abby in for a soothing hug.

"Excuse me?" pulling apart McGee and Abby see a woman standing at the entrance to the bullpen.

"Yeah can I help you?" McGee says fully turning to address the woman who had just interrupted his moment with Abby.

"Yes I'm agent Elyson Stone; I'm looking for agent Gibbs"

"Agent Gibbs isn't available right now would you like me to pass along a message"

"Oh well I was told to report to him, I'm the new TAD assigned to his team"

"McGee what is she talking about" McGee could hear the worry in Abby's voice.

"That can't be right; may I see your papers please?"

"Sure "Elyson hands McGee her folder, he quickly scans through. Not believing his eyes it was all there.

"This is impossible, we didn't…"before McGee could finish he felt Abby tugging on his shirt, following Abby's stare. He sees tony coming down the stairs by the look on his face things didn't go well. Without so much as a word or glaze in their direction tony goes to his desk collects his bag and heads to the elevator.

"That must be special agent Dinozzo, I've heard a lot" neither Abby nor McGee said a word in response both were too preoccupied by their friend's current state

**JENNY'S OFFICE**

By the time jenny had made it from Mtac she felt drained. Closing her eyes she takes in a deep breath, she opens her eyes shuts the door behind herself and heads for her desk. She hears the door to her office begin to open and automatically knew who it was the only person in the entire navy yard that decided knocking wasn't their thing. With her back still turned to the door she felt as he swiftly and soundlessly moved from the door to standing a mere two inches away from her.

"I see your wearing the necklace I got you" hearing his voice and knowing just how close he was to her she inhaled his all too familiar scent without thinking she leaned into his rock hard chest.

"Jen" his voice sent shivers up her spine but it was enough to let her snap out of her trance.

"I'm sorry Jethro I…"

"Don't apologize"

"Then pardon Moi s'ilvous plait" jenny inch's out of the 'bind' and goes around her desk and sits. She begins to 'busy' herself with paperwork..

"You got something to say Jen" she could feel his penetrating gaze on her, this was her moment. Mustering up her courage and what little strength she had left she raises her gaze challengingly to his.

"yes, actually Jethro I do…you still love me…and I love you…so my question is why are you still with that hooker?" not the best way to go about it but it was already said, there was no taking it back. He takes a step further then leaning in so that they were face to face.

"Why? Because the last time we were together you got scared you ran off and when I ran you down you told me we couldn't work because you would always put yourself first. And you don't know her like I do" with that said Gibbs left leaving a devastated jenny in his wake.

**TONY'S APARTMENT**

Reaching inside his apartment Tony threw down his bag and quickly went to his room ,taking out his suitcase and throwing it on his bed he takes out his phone and dials

"yes I need the first flight out to Tel Aviv,Isarel…I'll take the connecting….what time will that be…ok thank you", going to his draw he begins throwing clothes on the bed then hurriedly packing them in the bag, if Ziva thought that she was going to walk away and not expect a fight boy was she wrong he would go to Israel and show her how wrong she was…Tony stops packing

"Come to stop me boss" it wasn't really a question more of a statement.

"Take it from someone who's been there give her time, to think it over"

"I can't boss… I can't lose her" Tony felt the tears start to prick his eyes ,she was the best thing that happened to him finally he had found his happy ever after.

"I know but she needs the space" Gibbs rest his hands on Tony's shoulder and gives him a small squeeze of reinforcement." Come on lets go"

"Where?"

"Don't ask questions Dinozzo" Gibbs says pointedly

"Sorry bos…" Gibbs does a small thump to the back of Tony's head.

Tony turns around slowly and gives Gibbs a small smile

**SAFE HOUSE**

Ziva had no idea why she had just said that in front of everyone especially tony ,where did the question even come from ,being truthful with herself she had to admit that she had been wondering from the very minute he told her he loved her especially when he said he couldn't live without her. She didn't understand she was so flawed and clearly all she was doing now a days was complicating his life, finding a room Ziva closes the door behind her and lays down on the bed that occupied the room she needed to sleep and process everything that's happened, her mother and sister still being alive Tony's face right before she turned away from him once again, it was a lot to take in.

"Ziva?" She heard a knock on the door and Tail's voice coming from behind it, she didn't know what to say so she stayed silent, it was only about ten seconds after that she heard the door being opened. Sitting up in the bed she then realized she had been crying, quickly wiping her tears she gave her little sister a small smile.

"you don't have to be brave for me Ziva" Tali said now going over to the bed and hugging her. "its ok you can cry sometimes" Ziva really didn't want anyone to see her how she was but she gave in and continued silently crying on her sisters shoulder.

Sitting on one of the stools in Gibbs basement with a glass of bourbon tony searched through his memory where did they go wrong.

"hey boss" Tony looked up from his glass just in time to see Gibbs looking at him from over his project of some sort then look back down and continue with his work.

"Is this what happened between you and jenny" Gibbs looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Something like that"

"What happened when you ran after her"

"Told me she would put herself first over us"

"And so you left?"

"Yeah. Even though I knew that wasn't her real reason for running"

"It wasn't?"

"nope she was scared of what are relationship was doing to her, if you run after Ziva now she'll give you a million and two reasons why you can't be together, give her time to realize you being together is worth the risk" and with that Gibbs went back to his task at hand. Getting up from his stool tony sets out for the stairs.

"I'm going for some fresh air" reaching Gibbs' back porch Tony leans over the railing. All of this just wasn't right, half of his heart was telling him to go after her and bring her home, he just wanted her safe where she belonged but the other half was telling to let her go and give her space before they ended up like Gibbs and Jenny.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before_

_Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing_

_You would come back through my door,_

_Why did you have to go? You could've let me know_

_So now I'm all alone  
>Girl, you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance<em>

_With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand, ooh_

_And all my tears they keep running down my face_

_Why did you turn away?_

Ziva was one of the most important things in his life and now she was thousands of miles away because he had failed to show her why he loved her so much. The tears began to flow heavier he didn't want to let her go but he knew he had to for both of their sakes.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside_

_This is not how you want it to be  
>So baby, I will wait for you<em>

_'Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

he would wait and every second spent waiting will only grow his love bigger and stronger than ever before and when she finally comes back he'll let her know. Every little thing that he loves about her

_Baby, I will wait for you _

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true _

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do, _

_I'll wait for you  
><em> 

**Next Morning: BULLPEN**

Elyson had no idea what happened yesterday especially with agent Dinozzo from what she had heard he was rather charming. Maybe he was just having a bad day, if that's the case she would get to experience the infamous Dinozzo charm. Taking a seat at her new desk which was located behind agent Mcgee' soon as she placed her bag down agent McGee and Abby walked in they didn't look happy yesterday especially after she told them why she was here and now today they didn't look any happier maybe they were having some problems. Elyson saw as McGee took Abby in his arms one more time before parting ways if she wasn't too sure she could have sworn Abby had sent her a nasty look, but maybe she was just imagining it .

"Good morning agent stone" Elyson heard as she was taken out of her thoughts.

"good morning agent McGee" he gave her a polite smile then went directly to so maybe something was really wrong, she heard the elevator then from the corner of her eyes she saw him along with agent Gibbs begin to make their way to the bullpen. Quickly getting up to introduce herself.

"Good morning special agent Dinozzo and agent Gibbs ,I'm agent Elyson stone I'm your new TAD" Elyson almost took a step back as what looked to be annoyance crossed on agent Dinozzo's face and agent Gibbs looking her over there was no emotion but it was enough to tell her she wasn't really welcomed.

**AT _Al QUEZARS CAMP_**

"Good morning may I get you something" Ephraim Al Quezars henchman.

"yes actually get me Leila" Al Quezar says playing with a cigar. These last couple weeks he'd been more interested in Leila than anything else he almost chuckled she was different that was for sure. He stopped and turned around in his chair as he smelt her perfume.

"Good morning Mishva how may I assist you" Al Quezar smirk at the way she said his name it had taken awhile but she finally relaxed and called him by his first name.

"I need you for a special assignment"

**A/N:I know its been so long I am so sorry ! but I wrote an outline for the rest of the story so _EXPECT_ more regular updates :D tell me your thoughts so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:so I know this is like two weeks after but atleast I did it right? I know shame on me ill try to do better hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer:I don't even know why I bother you all know they don't belong to me QUIT ASKING! :'(**

**3 months later**

Elyson sat in the bullpen finishing up her reports,it had been three months since she had come to this team and she was finally starting to feel like she fit in ,it had taken a whole month before anyone of them actually recognized her presence but over time they had begun to loosen up and accept her as a matter of fact last Friday she had a wonderful time with them at the bar though it might have been better if Tony had come he seemed the slowest to accept that she was here than anyone else even agent Gibbs had acknowledge her.

but all in all she was happy here ,she loved the way the team worked together as one unit or a family if you will . her papers together Elyson let out a relieved sigh she was finally finished she looked around at the empty bullpen stopping when she reached the desk across from Tony's for as long as Elyson was there the desk was empty yet no one would tell her why, she wondered if maybe the person that had occupied the desk had died .

Elyson wouldn't know she was new to reached in her desk draw and started rummaging through it looking for her stapler. Letting out a small sigh she realized she left it at home. Maybe she could borrow from one of her team members desk,she looked around at her options McGee's desk was clear and he kept his draws locked to keep out Tony so he was off the list ,she was sure if she went a foot too close to agent Gibbs' desk he would probably fire her ,so her last option was Tony he always kept his stapler in his top draw, is it weird that she knew that?.

well getting up from her desk she made her way over to his desk and opened the top draw, she stopped taken a back she did see the stapler but it was what the stapler was on, it was a photo of a woman with long dark curls and a very pretty face, she appeared to be sleeping, you couldn't see who was taking the picture but if Elyson had to guess she would say it was Tony, was she the reason he was behaving the way he was, since she was here she hadn't seen a single smile cross his face. Elyson continued to stare at the woman's face there was something about her. Elyson was so caught up in the picture that she had failed to hear the elevator ding in arrival as it let off its current passenger, it was only when she heard his voice that she stopped and turned with her eyes bulging like a deer's caught in headlights.

"May I help you with something agent stone" Tony's voice sent shivers down her spine his stare began cutting into her without mercy.

"I…I am so sorry …I just came to borrow your stapler…I didn't mean to intrude" Elyson could feel her already crimson face turning brighter and brighter with each word that came out of her mouth, she only started to calm down a bit when she saw his stare lose its edge and become a bit softer. Leaning over he picks up his stapler and holds it out for her while putting his other hand out for the picture.

"how's about a trade" his voice was calm and soothing, Elyson slowly nodded her head and handed over the picture while taking his stapler, then quickly and as silently as possible she went back to her desk grateful that McGee's desk could block his view of her, not that he'd be looking over at her anyway. She heard as he closed his draw that she had left open and sat to begin his days' work.

**DOWN IN ABBY'S LAB**

Stepping out of the elevator Elyson made her way to Abby's lab and was greeted to the normal loud music that could only be Abby, she had grown fond of her since she had come to Ncis ,reaching the doorway she was not surprised to find McGee at Abby's desk on the computer and Abby in her lab also on the computer they looked like they had been there all night once again apparently they were working on programs together.

"Morning abs" Elyson said as she fully entered the room .

"MORNIG EL" Abby basically shouted as she turned and gave Elyson a huge Abby hug.

"How many caffpows have you had so far?"Elyson asked accusingly, she had been trying to get Abby to cut down on that stuff it wasn't healthy for her

Abby smiled sheepishly.

"She's had ten, morning El" McGee said as he made his way in the room look drained.

"Wow you look terrible" Elyson said looking him over once more.

"Yeah well I'm gonna go take a shower and get some coffee before Gibbs gets here, need me to grab you another cafpow on my way back?" he asked as he leaned against the refridgerator in Abby's lab.

"That would be great thanks McGee" Abby said as she went back to work on whatever was on the computer screen. McGee made his way over to her and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek before thought they were the cutest couple in the navy yard. Speaking of couples Elyson really wanted to know who that girl was in the picture.

"So Abby can I ask you something?"

"Of course el anything"

"Ok I sort of went in Tony's desk drawer, I was just looking for a stapler and I found a picture of this girl, would she be Tony's girlfriend?"

"Ok when I said ask me anything, I mean ask me anything but that"

"come on Abby I really want an answer" Elyson said hopefully

"Oh my gosh el do you have a thing for Tony!" Abby stopped her work and now stared intently at Elyson

"Not so loud Abby"

"Well?" Abby looked worried but why would she there's no reason for her to be she was happy with McGee.

"I might have a slight crush ,but he seems so closed off, he's different from how I heard he might be,I just wanna know if he's taken"

"That's something you probably should ask him about, I can't give you the answer, sorry" with that Elyson knew the discussion was over as abby turned back to her computer and began typing away.

**JENNY'S OFFICE**

Jenny leaned back in her chair the last three months had been rocky between not hearing anything from mossad about Ziva to Jethro barely saying a word to her it had begun to cause a strain, she ideally played with her necklace he had bought her as she relieved the moment that had set all of this off

_Jenny sat on her couch curled up as she listened to the soothing sounds of the rain coming through one of the windows she had opened slightly. This is where she had found herself for the last four months all alone and it was all her fault .she ran away from the man of her dreams all because she was too afraid of what he could do to her, she wasn't ready to fully surrender and just fall in love with the man that had saved her life countless times and had been a source of refugee. She heard a knock on the door an slowly she made her way to open. She was in no way prepared for the sight she saw when she finally did open the door. A small piece of her heart tore as she saw the look on his face betrayal, bit down on her lips as she forced herself to stay in control._

"_please come in" he said nothing to her he just continued to stare unmoving. "Jethro you can't possibly stay out there its raining. His eyes looked her over once. And finally he spoke._

"_Why did you run?" jenny looked away she couldn't face him. When he had asked her to marry him she had almost said yes but to think that she could ever fully give herself to someone like that had stricken her from head to toe with fear but she couldn't tell him_

"_I get an answer sometime right? Condescendingly _

"_Don't patronize me!"_

"_well then?" she couldn't take it she had to tell him something._

"_because Jethro you and I can't work if it came down for me to save myself or us I would choose to save myself" she saw the pain flash across his face but as fast as it had appeared it disappeared and an expression that she had prayed would never be directed at her was now pinning her down with those steely blue eyes of his._

"_I'll make it even easier on you .you'll never be faced with that decision ever" and with that he turned and made his way to his car and drove away from her house and her life._

The door to her office opened and her breath almost got caught almost. He walked in swiftly and with grace any one would be grateful to have half of.

"You wanted to see me director" jenny cringed at the harsh under tone that he used when he said her title his expression was unreadable, jenny wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or a good thing.

"Yes actually you've barely said anything to me these past couple months. Was it something I said?" of course it was something she said, she had basically called his girlfriend a whore even though she technically was.

"Nothing to say, if that's all director I'd like to get back to my team" his voice was cool maybe even ice

"yes that is …"without waiting on her to finish Gibbs turned and left. Jenny felt the tears pick at her eyes, but she held them back this was neither the time nor place. Slowly she reached for the necklace and took it off placing it at the back of her draw in her knew that she had just lost him for the second. She doubt she would get a third chance with him though she would be surprised if she messed that up as well.

McGee's APARTMENT

McGee and Abby laid in bed as Abby had her head on his chest and McGee stroked her hair both enjoying the joy and peace the other brought

"You know what would be great" McGee said looking down at her and breaking the silence.

"What?" Abby said drawing circles on his chest.

"if we got a place together" Abby stopped and lifted her head so that their eyes could meet.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I don't ever want to wake up without you there right by my side, so what do you say?"

A smile now played on her lips as she leaned over to him and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I would love that"

**NCIS GARAGE**

Elyson got in her car and threw her bag to the passenger's seat she was super tired they had to go over old cold case files since they had no current investigation going ,her hands felt sore. Turning her keys in the ignition Elyson let out a loud frustrated scream she was tired of her car pulling this crap on her and now she was stuck in the ncis garage and she would probably have to take a taxi home. She leaned her head against the staring wheel and it accidently slipped and caused the horn to blow .great now her head was pounding.

*tap *tap. Elyson jumped as she looked around to see where that noise had come from, she was pleasantly surprised to find tony standing outside her car. She quickly but not too quickly got out of her car with her bag, she had to get out sooner or later and this way she had a legitimate excuse to talk with tony. Listen to her she sounded like a love struck teenager.

"Hey" HEY! Tony finally notices her and that's the best she could come up with. She felt like such a dork.

"hi ,I noticed you were having a little showdown with your car and I thought I should come over and check to make sure you weren't kicking its butt too bad" oh my gosh he was so sweet and there was that humour that she had heard about.

"Actually it's the one kicking my butt again, it won't start"

"Well I guess I could take a look for you if you don't mind"

"Of course not ,look away though I doubt its anything that can be fixed right now" SCORE!

"Hmm…looks like you probably need to replace your battery it's pretty worn out, I guess your right. Can I give you a lift" those hazel eyes could melt someone. A feeling of gloom came over Elyson for a few moments when she realized that person wasn't her.

"Anybody home?"

"Oh I'm sorry! I was just thinking about something"

"Don't let Gibbs hear you remember rule number 6, so do you want that lift?"

"That would be great thank you"

"No problem that's what team mates are for" Elyson began to sulk that's all she would ever be to him .

The ride to her place was silent except for the times she would direct him which way to go. Reaching to her house tony walked her to the door. He was such a gentleman.

"Thank you once again for the ride"

"Don't mention it anytime" he gave her a polite smile and turned to leave,she had to say something right

"Tony…"he turned around his hazel eyes looked a lot more tired than usual but still had a friendly feel to them

"Your stapler is out of staples" WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY .Elyson began to chastise herself at the lame comment now he would definitely think she was a wait was that a genuine smile,it was small but it was still there

"It think it can wait till tomorrow goodnight Elyson" then he turned back around got in his car and drove away. Elyson however was frozen he had called her by her first name. All this time he had addressed her as agent stone now it was Elyson maybe there was hope.

**A/N:so what do you guys think? Do you guys like elyson? Hate her ,think im over or underplaying her.i really want to give you guys something that isn't so rushed and more frequent updates like every week,so heres to hoping. Now do your thing in the comment section please and thank you 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n:umm…I don't know just wanted to put something oh but bare with me and any mistake I make im tired.**

**Disclaimer:Blah blah blah .i know I don't own any of it except and melaine they're MINE! :p**

_NICE, FRANCE_

Ziva held her head down as she made her way across the road to a small café on the corner of the street where she would meet Amira and give her an update. Entering in the café she casually scanned the room and stopped when her eyes had finally found Amira sitting on one of the bar stools closer to the back .Ziva made her way over and sat alongside her.

"Did you lose your tail?" Amira said looking down at the counter while idly drawing circles around the rim of her glass.

"It took me awhile but I finally managed to shake them off at the train station, but you can never be too sure" Ziva replied as she took out her pad and pen pretending to be writing something.

"I see what's your current status with Al Quezar"

"I've lead him to believe that I'm not interested in him and I've kept my distance which as expected peaked his interest ,now he finds every little excuse to bring me to his office"

"Men, the only time they want you is when they think you're a challenge to get" Amira scoffed.

Not all of them Ziva thought.

"He is requesting me to join him on a business trip to D.C within the next 48 hours he did not specify when exactly just that he would send a car for me"

"How far has his guard been let down do you think your close enough to get some alone time without his guards interfering?"

"No, he has at least two guards with him wherever he goes "

"Hmm…stick with your tactic, he'll break down soon enough…do you know what kind of business he's doing in D.C?"

"All I know is he's meeting with his 'second head' as he puts it, I have no idea who it is"

"His name is Stefano Reynard he supplies Al Quezar with money and whatever he needs to go about his 'business' "

"What does Reynard get out of this?"

"He takes great pleasure in watching the misfortune of others and this way he can without getting his hands dirty. He's the real brains of the operation"

"Then why not go after him?"

"He's untouchable that's why, there is no opening to even get near him. If we can get Al Quezar we can shut down his operation and set this village free"

"Alright…have you anything for me".

Amira knew what Ziva meant and it would pain her to let her know the truth but she had to." agent Gibbs and director shepherd check in at least three times a week and agent McGee and Ms Scuito have broken into mossad files at least five or six times at some point during the last couple months"

"Oh…have you heard from him" Ziva didn't realize that her heart could break anymore until she realized Amira hadn't mention Tony.

"No I haven't not since the day you went undercover"

"I see well I must go I need to pack for my flight"

"Alright, the next time we meet should be at Al Quezar's funeral".

_NCIS SQUADROOM._

It was 0600. McGee and Tony sat at their respective seats, McGee typing away at his computer andTtony looking through case files. Both men relishing the quiet introspective time before Abby got back from waking up her 'babies'.

"McGee!" quiet time over, here we go.

"Yeah abs" McGee said still concentrating on whatever he had in front of him

"Lend me your car keys" Abby said idly twirling one of her pigtails with one hand and stretching the other out to receive his keys.

"Why do you need my keys" McGee half way whined he didn't appreciate anyone besides himself driving his car. He was such a guy.

Abby rolled her eyes in semi annoyance." I need to go pick up Ely I heard her car broke down on her again"

"Oh…ok I guess…just be careful" McGee said reaching for his keys

"No need Probie she's down in the evidence garage with some of the agents I picked her up earlier this morning "Tony said nonchalantly while still keeping his eyes fixed on his current case folder. McGee and Abby exchanged glances.

"Oh you did" Abby said only containing half the shock she was showing .when did they even start talking for him to drive her to work.

"Uh huh" was his only reply

"Why didn't you ask us to pick her up, her house is on our way"

He gave them a noncommittal shrug "didn't want to bother you I guess it was pretty early and it isn't that far from my place"

"Try half way across town" it may have appeared that Abby was just being bitchy but through his façade of being 'alright' she could see how much he was hurting and lonely and she wasn't about to let him set himself up by 'bonding' with Ely it wouldn't be fair to either one of them.

Tony looked up from his folder and looked at Abby with weary eyes he didn't understand her almost hostility to the idea of him giving Elyson a ride ,he thought they were friends but now she's acting like she did when…he had to mentally shake himself he had to keep it together and thinking about her wasn't helping.

"I didn't realize there was a problem if I gave her a lift"

"there isn't…it's just…"she couldn't explain to him why she was acting this way it would mean betraying Ely's trust by telling Tony how she felt about him but she couldn't let them get too close. A change of subject would be good at this point Abby grabbed for the first thing that popped in her head.

"Have you heard from mossad about Ziva yet? McGee and I haven't been getting anything from their case reports. There is no trace of evidence even suggesting and operation for Al Quezar" gosh it felt so weird saying her name after all this time it had become like the elephant in the room.

"No…I haven't asked" he averted his eyes and started playing with the pencil in his hand.

"Why not?" McGee had opted to stay out of the conversation but after hearing that how could he?. This was so unlike Tony. He would have expected him be like a dagger in Mossad's side pressing them for information about her-Ziva, McGee couldn't remember the last he used Ziva's name it felt so odd.

"I'm giving her space" it was an almost inaudible murmur but you could still hear the pain in his voice. The squad room fell silent. "So what's going on between you and Elyson you girls have a cat fight and didn't tell me?"

Abby rolled her eyes leave it up to Tony to try and lighten the mood. "yea,h right before we mud wrestled in our swimsuits". He smiled though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"So you guys still having that get to together at your new place?" Tony asked now bringing back his attention to the case file in front of him.

"Yep…oh you know what we should probably ask Elyson to come she's been dying to meet sister Rosita" McGee said right before also returning his gaze to his computer screen.

"I already did Ely is bring the pizza" Abby said with a satisfied expression," now if you all will allow me I'm going back to my children" Abby finished before merrily skipping back to her lab.

_NCIS EVIDENCE GARAGE_

Elyson stepped out of the elevator and into the large spacious area of the Ncis garage, she had come to find this part of the building the most entertaining. She carefully looked around for her friends Simon and melaine they had made it a ritual for all of them to meet up in the morning before they started their busy days. She found them just over by the small technical area that had all the electronic devices they would use while there. Simon had his back turned so that made it that much easier to catch him off guard. Quickly and as quietly as possible she made her way over to the them signalling Melanie when she caught her gaze not to give her away. She was so close maybe a good four feet away. Almost there in three two…

"Got'cha!"He quickly turned around catching _her_ off guard.

"No fair!" she whined but couldn't help the smile that began to spread across her face.

"All's fair in Simon's game my friend" he replied with a smile to match her's.

"Whatever, morning Melanie" Elyson sung as she took her coffee from her, even though she had already had some with Tony on their way to work.

"By the way where were you I came by your house and you weren't there" Simon questioned normally when her car broke down he would be her turned her gaze at her with the same inquisitive stare as Simon's.

"oh I'm sorry, I should have called Tony dropped me off this morning" Elyson couldn't help the small smile creeping up on her but quickly as it had come it was gone as she took in the disapproving stares that they were giving her. "I know what you're thinking, he's nothing like what you guys described he's actually really nice and sweet…"

"Ely don't do this he doesn't like you, think about how he's been treating you ever since you've come here "Simon could not hide the disdain he felt for the senior agent ever since he realized Elyson had feelings for him.

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh Simon I mean something was obviously wrong with him why he was acting the way he was" Ely said heated she wouldn't let him talk about Tony like that

"Yes Ely there's a reason he was acting that way but that reason is why we don't want you near him he's bad news "Melanie tried to reason

"Oh really and what could that be?" Elyson doubted it was as bad as they were making it seem.

"I don't think now's…"Melanie started but was interrupted by Simon

"No, she needs to know .Your boy Dinozzo was caught cheating by his girlfriend with his ex in a parking lot. The next day no one knows why but the two are head to head and the ex starts shooting off stuff Dinozzo said to her the night before like how much he loved her and what not .After that his girlfriend went flying all the way back to wherever she came from I think its Pakistan or something" Simon looked at her waiting for her response but was totally knocked down when he finally got it.

"Is there any proof that the ex was telling the truth?" she asked challengingly

"No but it's pretty obvious I mean he was caught.."

"it's not obvious for all we know she could be lying and no one is perfect"

"Ely you got to face the facts, he's no good for you"

"Oh and you know me so well"

"Better than Dinozzo ever will"

"You know what Simon…" Elyson was interrupted by Melanie

"Ok I think it's time for us to get to work now".

"Do you agree with him?" Elyson asked Melanie with an unbending stare.

"Ely you have to admit this does look bad on his part what was he even doing with his ex in the parking lot when his girlfriend was inside waiting on him"

"It could have been a set up or something this just doesn't seem like something Tony would do"

"Not to be offensive Ely but you don't know him" Melanie tried once more to talk sense into her friend

"Yeah well neither do you" and with that she turned on her heels and headed back up to the bullpen. Elyson was going to get to the bottom of this.

_ABBY AND MCGEES's HOUSE_

Tony had decided to find a room more out-of-the-way of the celebration and be alone for a bit .Though that seemed to be all he did lately he just couldn't shake her out of his mind everything he did reminded him of her. It was killing him not knowing where she was or how she was doing.

"We need to talk" tony glanced over his shoulder to see one of the agents from the garage.

"Not now I'm sure it can wait" he said sharply then turned back around and walked to a nearby window. he had no intention of any one seeing him in such a vulnerable state that only occurred when he thought about her.

"No it can't so I suggest you turn around and listen "Simon clenched his fist he was ready to attack if necessary. Tony glanced at him for a second noting his fist, this kid obviously didn't know who he was talking to.

"Why don't you go back to the party like a good little boy, before you hurt yourself" Tony dismissed the agent who was clearly over his head.

"Or what you're gonna make me go away like your little girlfriend?" Simon smirked when he realized he had finally caught his attention though as soon as Dinozzo had turn to fully face him he started thinking he probably shouldn't have mentioned that but he had to. There was no turning back. A cold menacing glare was shot directly at Simon.

"Be very careful" his voice was low but there was no mistaking the threat it carried with it.

"Now that I have your attention I want you to leave Elyson alone"

"Why so you can have her I don't think so" Tony had no interest in Elyson but he obviously did and it was still nice to see him begin to squirm." I was actually going to ask her to dinner at my place ,Italians make the best meals of course"

"You wouldn't dare, I'm warning you Dinozzo"

"No I'm warning you, didn't anyone teach not to play with fire, go back to the party"

"And here I was thinking she left your sorry ass because you're a filthy little cheating bastard turns out you got some anger issues I see the way you're looking at me" Simon had him now" you have a very nasty temper you should probably get that checked out .That poor girl had to deal with the likes of you no wonder she ran away!".

That was it this punk was gonna learn a valuable lesson today .Tony lunged forward at him.

Standing outside Abby and McGee's new house Elyson shifted the boxes of pizza currently in her hand and pressed the doorbell. It only took about ten seconds before she was greeted and thanked by Abby herself and allowed to go mix and mingle with the rest of her co-workers .She slipt off her coat and went to go find Tony she needed answers.

"OH MY GOSH!" Elyson heard someone shout she immediately started making her way over to where she saw the group of party goers she had almost arrived when she saw tony pop out of the crowd and stormed passed her fuming. She had never seen him so upset before. Quickly she made her way to the front of the crowd and was surprised to see Simon sitting up on the ground with McGee and Abby at either side of him. half his face was red and looked like it was beginning to swell. Seriously WHAT HAPPENED?

**A/n: I am so sorry guys you all must be tired to hear me say that but im legit busy im going to try and hurry and end the story as soon as possible sorry for any mistakes I'll look it over hopefully later in the day its 2 in the morning and my eyes burn but I really wanted to do this for you thank you for all your support if you all could just stay with me a little longer im trying my best to finish again so sorry LOVE YOU ALL 3**


	12. Chapter 12

Fire was racing through Tony's veins he was more than surprised when he was able to stop himself from beating the little bastard to a bloody pulp. He had to get out of here before he changed his mind. He pushed his way through the crowd at this moment he didn't give a damn what they thought of him and his actions, if he could he would do it again. Reaching his car Tony just barely managed to control his anger enough to put his key in the ignition, slamming the gas pedal with his foot he rode off to be alone that was the only way he would be able to keep himself from going to jail.

**Abby and McGee's house**

Elyson was confused why Tony was so upset and why was Simon on the ground with his face beginning to turn black and blue. What did she miss? Elyson was about to ask when she overhead two agents she recognized from NCIS.

"Did you see that? it looks like Dinozzo's finally lost it" one was saying.

"You think he's still hung up about what happened back then" the other one asked

"Maybe who knows that poor guy probably said something that brought him over the edge". That was the last thing Elyson heard before her anger started to take over and her feet began to move towards Simon.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"She asked trying to tap down on her rage .He slowly raised his head though his left eye was a bit swollen

She could see the defiance in both his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about" he coolly stated which only aided in fuelling her rage even more she had come to care about Tony more than she would like to admit in the past few months and also she had come to understand that he was indeed consumed in pain. Just the thought of Simon provoking him to wrath made her sick.

"What did you do to him?" Her hand twitched so help her if he didn't talk, she was ready to wipe the smirk now forming on his face.

"Nothing we simply had a playful discussion that's all". This was it she would not deal with this anymore. "As of today just forget that we were friends forget my name, avoid me, I certainly won't have anything to do with you anymore and that's a promise" the smirk fell from his lips.

"What?" .Elyson turned her back to him? He wasn't the same guy she had met two years ago. The Simon she knew would never act like this; this was the end of the line.

"You heard me I'm done with you" then quickly she made her exit. "Elyson wait!" he called out to her but she refused to respond and kept at her exit.

As Elyson made her way to her car she ran through all the possible places Tony could be. The first place she would check was his apartment she really wanted to get to the bottom of this. Tony was really in agony she wanted to be there for him she didn't understand how someone could ever abandon him. It just didn't make sense

Elyson arrived at Tony's apartment, she had seen his car parked in the parking lot which meant she was right to assume he came home. She had to admit she was a bit nervous what would she say to him. She took in a deep breath it was now or never she firmly knocked on the door and waited .After almost a minute she decided to knock again but still no response maybe he wasn't up for company? She would try tomorrow.

"If you're looking for Tony he's not home, won't be back for a while", Elyson whipped around to see who had spoken and was pleasantly surprised to find an elderly gentleman standing at the doorway across from Tony's.

"What do you mean?"

"He's gone to the lake about 5 blocks from here"

"But why did he go there"

"Whenever something's bothering him he goes out there to clear his head. Since Ziva left he's been staying there over night and then coming back for work early in the morning. Poor boy he really took her leaving hard"

"Ziva?" was she the girl from the photo

"His girlfriend, there having some trouble but I just know they'll work it out" the man sounded as though he knew the future to come.

"But why did she leave him?" Elyson couldn't imagine anyone leaving Tony .The old stopped and appeared to be thoughtful as he looked her over. Then as if dismissing a thought he had probably said enough

"Maybe this is a conversation you should be having with him when he gets back" Elyson knew she was overstepping her boundaries but she couldn't help it she wanted to know why this Ziva person had hurt Tony. Maybe the man was right she would have this conversation with Tony.

"Thank you for your time" she gave the man a polite smile then turned and headed out for the lake.

At the lake

Elyson had decided to walk it would help her clear her mind better than if she drove she needed to find a way to ask Tony about this Ziva girl. Arriving at her destination Elyson saw a forest trail With a sign pointing to what she would assume was the lake. She headed straight for all this time she had not really questioned her motives as to why she was this way whenever it came to Tony she had only know him for a couple of months ,apart from that only by his reputation which he solemnly ever lived up to ,most of the time he stuck to either being aloof or having a quiet conversation with Abby or McGee. Yet there was something about the way she had seen a small smile form on his lips and his eyes seemed light up just a bit when she had geekishly told him his stapler was out of staples and the way he had kindly gone out of his way and drove her to work the next day and bought her coffee, gave her hope that this would be the start of what could be a great friendship. He was so sweet and kind once again who would ever leave a guy like Tony .Making her way carefully down the path Elyson. Was just about to step under a low hanging branch when she heard something, she

Immediately stopped and listened it was the sound of guitar strings ,Playing a melody shortly after she heard a voice follow in the same direction .

_Lately I've been thinking_

_Thinking bout what we had_

_I knew it was hard it was all that we knew,yeah_

_Have you been drinking?_

_To take all the pain away_

_I wish that I could give you what you deserved..._

Elyson quickly recognized that it was Tony who was ache began to rip through her heart

_Cause nothing can ever,ever replace you_

_Nothing can make me feel like you do_

_You know ther'es no one i can relate to_

_I know we wont find the love that's so true_

_There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me_

_Together through the storm_

_There's nothing like us,theres nothing like you and me _

_Together…_

Elyson continued walking until she was at the end of the forest trail what she saw when she arrived made her heart sink just a bit as she saw Tony hunched over a guitar looking out at the lake pain etched on his face, Elyson found that she was mesmerized at the image.

_I gave you everything ,baby_

_Everything I had to give_

_Girl why would you push me away?_

_Lost in confusion,like an illusion_

_You know im use to making her day_

_But that is the past now,we didn't last now_

_I guess that this is meant to be_

_Tell me was it worth it we were so perfect_

_Baby I just want you to see…_

There was a sort of crack to his voice as he continued his melody, the kind of crack that allowed his raw emotion to pile over.

_There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me_

_Together through the storm_

_there's nothing like us,theres nothing like you and me _

_together…_

Elyson could hear the notes beginning to wrap up his song, she was transfixed. Somehow this man had unintentionally wormed his way into her heart she didn't care if he wouldn't return her feelings she just wanted to be there for all her musings she had not realized Tony had stopped playing and was staring directly at her. Then he spoke and sent shivers down her back

"It really isn't a good idea to be here, I'm not up to being the best company right now"

somehow in her inhibited state she found a way to speak

"I don't mind If I didn't want to be here I would have left already" she said somehow her foot had started to bring her closer and closer to her teammate her eyes fixed on his own he was looking at her calculatingly

"If you're here to apologize for your friend or anything don't bother, the prick got what he deserved"

"No that's not why I'm here" and that's true she was here to be the friend Tony needed and also she wanted answers

"Why are you here then" he cut to the chase. By now she had arrived and planting herself next to him on the dock she turned her head so she was directly looking at him determined she wouldn't leave here until she had done what she came to do then steeling her resolve she spoke

"Tell me about her"

Whatever Tony was expecting it certainly wasn't that he narrowed his eyes a bit at her and contemplated what she had just spoken. He turned his head from her and started staring out in the distance his hands idly strumming random strings on his guitar.

"What about Ziva"

"What is she like"

His eyes had taken on a far way look then he turned to her and gave her a small smile

"Well…for starters she's violent to say the least I remember pissing her off so bad she threaten to kill me eighteen different ways with a paper clip, mind you she can and I'm pretty sure she would if I crossed her the wrong way one too many times"

Elyson hadn't been expecting to hear that of all things she sat there her face took on a thoughtful expression, he took her silence to mean he should continue and he did somehow he felt better talking about his crazy ninja

"Let's not forget how stubborn she is ,at one point we had had been chancing a terrorist that blew part of this golf course ; we had been led to a warehouse but we found there was a bomb in it so Gibbs told us to get out and wait on the bomb squad, she decided we couldn't lose any evidence so she went back in after Gibbs and everyone else left .don't ask me why but I went in after her and tried to get her to go back outside looking back I was totally freaked out but she somehow kept cool I didn't see her break even a sweat. Though the second bomb she diffused for that case I had sworn I saw just a bit roll down her face"

Elyson was in awe Ziva sounded amazing and she could hear a tad bit of enthusiasm coming off from Tony's tone.

"And not to mention she can pretty much hand everyone in the alphabet there asses in a fight but I guess mossad will do that to you especially when your fathers the director" .Elyson hadn't missed the venom in Tony's voice at the mention of Ziva's father so he had a problem with him. What was really on Elyson's mind was the fact that Ziva was in essence an assassin she would more that hand any of them their ass she'd slow cook them for dinner.

All in all Ziva sounded like someone she would really look forward to meeting it was obvious just how much of a badass she really was. Then the question that had been bothering her all this time surfaced, before Elyson even had a chance to lay it down slowly so she wouldn't upset tony

"Why did she leave?"

The light in his eyes slowly faded to nothing

"Honestly she's scared of what we are" and Tony cursed her father for making his daughter so emotionally dysfunctional.

"Scared? That's definitely the last thing she anticipated to be used when describing the woman that clearly had his all his heart.

"Really? She doesn't seem the type to scare easily"

"She's not ,but she isn't really what most people would call emotionally stable when it comes to relationships, it's the way she was grown; she can't help it"

The pieces of the puzzle were staring to come together

"So that's why she left and not because you cheated on her?" It would appear that Elyson's shyness around tony had all but vanished now she was being usual self which involved being nosy and speaking her whatever popped in her mind without thinking first

She could see that he was visibly becoming more and more agitated she wish she could have taken her question back. She was just about to recant when he spoke

"So that's the story their running with"

"Yeah so I'm guessing it's not true then"

He eyes softened and he let out a steady breath. A small smile tugged at his lips

"This may sound a bit cheesy but she really is the half that makes me whole, I love with her with all I've got, I'd never intentionally do anything to make her think otherwise"

Satisfied at that answer Elyson smiled, they both sat there in companionable silence for what seemed hours but was only a few minutes. After which Elyson finally broke it

"So how did you guys get together?"

A huge grin began to spread across his face whatever he was remembering was certainly pleasing.

"Lets just say gibbs' elevator meetings played a part, but that's a story for another time."

A/N: I DID IT SURPRISE! I AM HAVING SOO MANY TIVA FEELS FOR THE UPCOMING EPISODE BERLIN! AHHH CANT WAIT.I WILL TRY AND UPDATE NO REALLLY SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG!.LOST MY I DID DO A STORY CALLED SAFE AND SOUND YOU GUYS SHOULD DEFINITELY CHECK IT OUT =)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:TAD DA! =) surprise surprise!**

**Abby and McGee's House**

The room was in utter confusion as everyone tried to figure out why exactly Tony decided to turn Simon's face into a punching bag. Simon on the other hand was sinking deeper within himself as he replayed Elyson's last words maybe this time he had gone too far and if that weren't the worst part he felt the all too fearful presence of agent Gibbs hovering over him. He actually winced when the man spoke up, well down at him

"let me give you a little advice, it's really not a good idea to mess with my team" he said in his usual gruff voice, that was something most if not all the agents in the alphabet knew all too well; and Simon had gone one step further pushing his luck by messing with Gibbs' right hand. He was lucky he wasn't in the hospital.

**NCIS Squad Room**

Next day

Tony sat at his desk reviewing a case file; he stopped and looked over at the vacant desk across from his own. Somehow talking about Ziva had really lifted his spirits. He had spent the night going over various adventures he and Ziva along with the team had encountered over the years, and was surprised how easy it was to talk to Elyson about her when he was having such a hard time doing the same thing with his team. She had really come out of that shy fan girl shell she had arrived with when she first joined the team. Tony was then brought out of his musings when Gibbs stopped at his desk giving him an expectant look, Tony may not care what anyone else thought of him whacking some sense into the little prick but he sure as hell cared that Gibbs didn't think he was spiralling out of control and attacking un-expecting people

"Boss I'm not losing it"

"I know" Tony wasn't expecting that reply

"He had it coming"

"Yep"

"Then…we're good? "Tony was confused, Gibbs was just never the straight forward type when it came to stuff like this it was almost as if he enjoyed getting a kick out of Tony being flustered

"Hell Dinozzo if I were you he'd still be unconscious " The boss wasn't exactly known for having the best temper control

"Hmm..so is this your way of saying, that its ok that I hit him?" a ghost of a smile played on Gibbs' face he wouldn't exactly tell Tony it was ok to hit another Ncis agent but he sure wasn't gonna say it wasn't ok, so with that he walked over to his desk, one thing was for sure tony had one hell of a right hook

About an hour later the remaining members of team Gibbs arrived. They all worked in a comfortable silence until Gibbs' phone decided to shatter the peaceful silence. Gibbs voice came out short and clipped. Hanging up his phone, he returned to whatever he was doing at his desk then gruffly spoke

"Dinozzo, Stone. Evidence garage, collect the files from the LEO's before they have a chance to get up here and ask to join in"

"On it boss" Tony said as he lead the way to the elevator with Elyson on his heels.

**In the elevator.**

"You know you should cut the guy a break" Tony said casually ,honestly the punk did get what he deserved but that little part of his brain pointed out the obvious that he would have done the same thing if it were Ziva and another guy, probably worse.

"What?"Elyson turned to Tony surprised, he shrugged he wouldn't push her, if she wanted to forgive the prick it was up to her.

"Well he's a guy, when it comes to the women we love we tend to do stupid stuff"

Elyson snorted.

"There's a difference between loving someone and obsessing over them and lately he's been proving to do the latter "she stated matter of factly

"True but it's a very thin line, I think about Ziva all the time literally, in one person's eyes they would just think I'm a devoted boyfriend but in another I'm just crazy and obsessive"

Elyson saw his point but still Simon went too far instead of replying she simply continued the silent trend that had settled over them at the beginning of their journey to the garage

**NCIS Garage**

Stepping out of the elevator Elyson's eyes immediately found her friends, she had skipped their morning coffee ritual, she was still pretty upset. She found that they were both staring at her; she would not be the first to break. She was just about to turn her head when she caught a glimpse of Simon heading straight for her and Tony with a real shiner on his left eye an indication of his reckless stupidity. Tony turned to face him, his face expressionless taking the cue Elyson followed suit.

Finally he arrived.

"I'm sorry agent Dinozzo, I crossed a line I shouldn't have, I hope you can accept my apology"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to now am I" and with that Tony sauntered off to collect the files from the LEO's in waiting.

Elyson raised her eyebrows in interest

"I can't really express how sorry I am to you, I was in fact acting irrationally I wish I could take it back but I can't. I was jealous and ended up doing something unjustly, please forgive me I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you" he said his eyes downcast.

"How come you're suddenly so apologetic?" if he thought that he was gonna get away just like that he was wrong.

"Abby and McGee explained what happened with agent Dinozzo; I shouldn't have pushed his buttons if I were him I probably would be acting the same way"

Elyson stayed there thoughtfully for a moment then sighed.

"Fine, but you try something like that again and I am so serious, I'm done"

**At A Café Near The Navy Base**

Elyson entered the crowded café and immediately joined the line, the case that they caught promised to be an all nighter and that's just shifting through the evidence. She had volunteered to do the coffee/cafpow run,it was late that much she could tell though she didnt know exactly what time it was but if the stars in the sky were any indication then she had assumed right.

Elyson found herself just idly scanning the room it's not like she had much to do the line to the cash register was pretty long .As she did so she saw most of the customers were navy personnel not that that surprised her, she was just about to reach for her phone hoping maybe she could waste time by playing a game when someone caught her attention. She did a double take, it couldn't be; It was impossible but there she was sitting near the back of the café at the exit.

Ziva.

**Abby's lab**

"Hey Tony" Abby called from the ballistics room. She poked her head through the door way so that she could see inside her office space.

"Yeah abs "He said distractedly focusing intently on the screen in front of him. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Get off my computer and stop playing around already" He flashed her his infamous Dinozzo smile as he stretched his hands behind his head and then looked at her sheepishly. Oh yes he'd been caught.

"Come on abs, there's nothing much we can do until Elyson gets back with our coffee and your caffpow, we deserve a little break; we're tired"

"Fine but if you mess with any of my saved games, I'm coming for you Dinozzo"

"Yes ma'am" He said his smile now turning into a hundred watt smile. Abby had really missed seeing him back to acting like her goofball ,honestly he was starting to scare her.

"Hey Abby, can I talk to you for a minute" McGee said entering the ballistic lab, he didn't spare a glance at his team mate he had already had the time to stop and appreciate his team mates 'revival' before he found himself a victim of his first prank in months and was already wishing he would revert back.

"Sure Tim, what up?" She asked shuffling through the evidence bags with the various bullets and bullet fragments looking for the one she wanted.

"Well. My parents are in town"

"oh I see "she said not sparing a glance at her partner in crime concentrating more on a bullet she had taken up it resembled the one she was looking for but she still had to check to make sure

"You see they kinda invited us to dinner" she stopped and looked at him, was he serious, the last time they had spoken about his parents they had agreed to disagree on whether he should forgive them or not. He claimed they were estranged for a reason, so was he really considering going to dinner with them.

He continued.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come, for like moral support…of course I would introduce you as my girlfriend" he said catching him self

Abby gave him a huge smile then an equally big hug to go along with it

"of course I will Timmy! And this is gonna be so much fun"

"Yeah just don't get your hopes up too much ok?" What was he saying of course her hopes were already flying on cloud nine by now if her expression was anything to go on. What had he gotten himself into.

**Back at the café**

Elyson must have been seeing things but she was sure it had to be her, quickly getting out of the line, she made her way over to the woman that had devastated Tony with her departure. She was currently staring through the window

When she was but two or three feet away she spoke up

"Ziva?"

Ziva's head snapped around so fast ,immediately she could see her reaching for something, then it hit her she was a trained assassin and someone she didn't know walking up to her and calling her by name must have come across as more than above suspicious. She did a small gulp, maybe she should have stayed in the line. She looked in her eyes and a cold chill ran down her spine her eyes were menacing daring her to step a foot further, it was more than enough to intimidate Elyson to maybe step a few feet back but she was frozen where she stood. She better play her cards right or else she may just end up on ducky's table.

"Who are you" it was a simple question but Elyson could feel herself shrinking under her gaze. Somehow she mentally kicked herself to say something lest she make the mossad operative livid.

"I'm. ..Elyson,I'm filling in for you…"

"What do you mean filling in for me?"

"On Gibbs team"

Her eyes narrowed at her as if to gauge whether she was telling the truth or not, after what seemed like forever her left arm which Elyson could only assume held something she would rather not have seen relaxed. She let out the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. That was close

"Sit" Elyson's eyes widened she really didn't want to be arms width a way from a trained killer; she really hadn't thought this through. Deciding not to keep her waiting she reluctantly sat.

"What do you want" Ziva's eyes held an indifference that surely made the north pole seem like a perfect place for spring break.

"You have to come back"

"Is that why you came over here, to tell me that?"

"Well yes, you see..."

"If that's all I'll be leaving now"

"What but you need to hear me out!"

"Keep your voice down" she said menacingly ,she clearly didn't want to attract anyone's attention

"I'm sorry but they all miss you, and Tony needs you"

Elyson had seen that she had struck a nerve and at that point she wasn't sure if that were a good thing or not.

"Goodbye. And I would appreciate it if you kept our little meaning to yourself"

"But why ? I just gained a part of Tony's trust and you want me to betray that by not telling him you're here"

"But I am not here, not to stay and if you really want to be a friend to him then by not telling him you will be keeping him safe"

"I don't understand"

"Your right you don't" and with that she quickly got up and made her exit not sparing a glance backwards. Elyson was screwed.

**Abby's lab**

An hour later Elyson numbly found her way back to NCIS and somehow made it to Abby's lab. How was she supposed to look at them especially Tony and not tell them. About the time she arrived at the door the coffee 's and Caffpow in hand ,she was assaulted .

"Where have you been Ely it took you like forever to get back?" Abby said hurriedly coming over to her and grabbing the Caffpow, Her other team members in tow.

"Hey Elyson are you ok you look kinda pale" McGee said a bit worriedly taking his own coffee from her.

"She's fine Probie, probably tired, I'm sure if anything were wrong she'd tell us; right Ely?" Tony said give her a big Dinozzo grin as he took his cup from her

"Right" she said pasting a plastic smile on her face . She was screwed

**A/N:ANOTHER BIG SURPRISE FOR YOU ALL!.just wanted to say a few things,yes I ended the whole Elyson /simon thing pretty quick but let's not forget it's not they're story .Yes you people wanted ziva back so there she is ,shes back in the U.S just not back back which should count for the plot has started! Next chap we get to the meat of the matter which took long enough(once again im sorry) once again hope you all enjoy and are prepared its D-DAY NCIS EPISODE BERLIN PREMIERES TONIGHT! OH MY TIVA FEELS *FLAILS**


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n: hey guys I know it's been like forever so I have a list to remind you whats happened so far the important stuff anyway.**

**Tony has finally accepted Elyson as part of the group**

**Abby and McGee have agreed to meet with his parents**

**Gibbs and jenny are barely speaking with each other**

**Elyson met Ziva at a café near ncis and Ziva told her not to say anything**

**Ziva has wormed her way into Al Quezar's inner circle**

**I think that's it if you're confused in anyway plz pm I'll explain.**

No matter what she would not let the words of that girl get to her. She had a mission, one that depended on her being completely focused she could not allow her mind to be overcome by memories of her team and Tony. Going to that cafe had been a mistake.

Purposefully she made her way across the Tarmac to the sole plane stationed in the small airport she had just been escorted to from her hotel.

Greeting the flight attendant as she made her way inside the spacious aircraft she found her way to the area designated as her temporary office of sorts. Setting herself behind her desk she booted up her laptop and got to work. She was scheduled to meet with Al Quezar as soon as she landed so she would need to make sure everything was in order. As hard as she tried though she couldn't stop the memories from assaulting mind

_"Tony stop!" Ziva gasps between fit full of giggles but without mercy he continues his assault of tickles on her abdomen_

_"NEVER! Not until I get what I want"_

_"OK! What do you want?"_

_"Alright now we're talking, show me some of your little ninja tricks"_

_With a huff she props herself up on her elbows raising her eyebrow ever so slightly_

_"Anything in particular?"_

_"Wait hold on", Getting up from the bed and shuffling through the computer drawer he Finds his intended object and hurries back over to the bed sitting in front of her with one foot folded under and the other hanging idly off the bed then stretching his hand out towards her reveals a single paperclip_

_"Now show me some ninja magic!"_

_A devious smirk began to play on Ziva's lips as an extremely alluring idea popped in her head. Gracefully taking the paperclip from him then placing it on the bedside table and ignoring the nonplussed look he was sending her, she braced her hands on his shoulders and gave him a gentle push so he would be flat on his back then going over him straddles his waist not missing the spark in his eye light up at their new found position_

_"I could teach you but it will cost you" she says leaning down and whispering sensually in his ear. _

_"Well I've always been a fan of private lessons"_

_"Is that so? Well there are eighteen ways and for ever new method I will have to _

_charge more are you alright with that?" it wasn't really a question they both new that but still that's what made it all the more fun. _

_"I can live with that just one thing" taking a firm hold of her waist then gently flips her over so now she is the one laying on her back her legs still securely wrapped around his waist _

_"This way I learn better" he says now brushing away loose strands that _

_had decided to invade her face, then trailing his hand to gently caress the side of her face, he leans in then presses his lips firmly against her own. "I think this is one class I'll definitely be acing" _

"Now that's a look I've never seen before"

Ziva's eyes slowly came back into focus ,it was trait she had developed not to show any emotion if she were ever caught off guard and at this moment she couldn't be any more thankful for it. Casually glancing up her eyes meet Al Quezar's

"Tell me what I would have to do to get you to look at me that way"

"Mishva what are you doing here?" She coolly asks going back to typing away at her computer

"I think perhaps someone is losing their touch". He says ignoring her question, there was a certain glint in his eye that had her feeling a bit uncomfortable but she continued unfazed well that's how she appeared to be on the outside, inside she was scrambling to piece together what just happened Al Quezar had never managed to catch her off guard she'd always been aware of his presence even when her mind had been distracted with work and up until now it had been a running 'joke' of some sort.

The type of stealth needed to go unnoticed by her would have to be rather inordinate now though she was beginning to wonder if he had been purposefully making his presence known and this was some sort of test. Of all the files she'd read on him it had never come up that he had had any form of training, she would have to recheck her sources but for right now she would play along.

"I think maybe you're just getting a bit better, just a bit though"

"Maybe" and **_THERE!_** It was again the glint.

"So what are you doing here, you were scheduled to still be in a meeting back in Moscow" she repeated her question.

"Oh you know the usual it just wasn't the same without you so I postponed it until you were back at my side", he said with an almost too innocent expression, this was not the _usual_ normally he would just fly her to wherever he was not the other way around something was up.

"I'm sure you didn't miss me that much to fly all this way over here just to fly back"

"Ah but I did, you see I was getting a bit impatient waiting for your return"

"I could only imagine why?"

"I wanted to let you know we have dinner reservations at Le Meurice?"

"We've talked about this…"

"Ah but you see I'm not asking this time you _will_ join me for dinner, now I will leave you to finish up your work" and just like that he was gone, leaving Ziva with a sinking feeling.

**Abby's lab**

"You know it's not too late we can call and say something came up at work" McGee said pacing back and forth along the evidence table

"Why are you trying so hard to keep me from meeting your parents" Abby asked in a frustrated manner of speaking.

McGee stopped that hadn't been the impression he had been trying to bring across, "no it's not like that its more I'm trying to keep _them_ away from _you"_

"What do you think they won't like me or something, I'm not up to their 'standard' " she said turning around from her computer arms crossed over her chest.

"something like that they're really hard to please and they can be overbearing and they have a way of running people out of my life that aren't up to their expectation and I don't want them to push you away" they had the gift of turning the sweetest fruits into a bitter blend.

Abby's expression s softened going over to him she rest her hands on his chest but before she could reassure him a _very_ special agent made his presence known

"Hope I'm not interrupting this little love fest" tony says leaning on Abby's doorframe a smirk playing on his lips.

Both Abby and McGee rolled their eyes then turned to their very much be-loved co-worker at least be-loved most of the time this not being one of them.

"Of course not Dinozzo you _ALWAYS_ have the best timing" Abby countered sarcastically.

"What do you want tony" McGee scowled at him

"Cheer up Probie its Friday night you guys have the entire weekend to get down and dirty but , but if we want to get there before all the good spots get taking we gotta leave now"

"what are you talking about" McGee asked rubbing his head he was really starting to miss introverted tony more and more with each passing day.

"Knock your head on something Probie we're supposed to be going to jimmy dee's tonight"

"Sorry cant we're having dinner with my parents" McGee visibly cringed at the thought

"What form of vixen would possess you to do that…Abby..." Tony disappointedly shook his head only she would convince McGee to do something like this.

"Don't say it I know" McGee said letting out resigned sigh.

"You've met them Tony? They can't be that bad"

"Yes I have and so has Ziva and actually they're worse I punched his dad"

"How come they've met your parents? And why would you do that"

"They stopped by my place once my parents had come to visit me" McGee answered

"let's just leave it as he's Eli David only in an admirals uniform" Tony continued," trust me abs by not meeting them you're dodging a bullet" he finished.

"I'm not changing my mind and that's that now tony why don't you go ask Ely to go with you and McGee we should be heading out soon"

"Well good luck with that you'll need it and speaking of Ely what's up with her I caught her staring at me like ten times today and when I try asking her about it she stutters and walks away, I thought she was over this. Any ideas?"

"You actually noticed she was doing that from before?" Abby asked

"I'm heartbroken not blind" tony deadpanned

"Beats us but if it helps I saw her going in observation room 2" McGee comes in

Tony shrugs, "ok, see you guys" then leaves the room bound for observation room 2 seriously he couldn't figure that girl out.

"As for you tonight will be fine" Abby says placing her hand on McGee's cheek, he places his own on top of hers and looks at her with a worried expression.

"What if it's not ok?" she gives him a reassuring smile

"We'll be ok" McGee leans his forehead against hers then whispers

"I love you" she presses her lips against his then whispers back, "I love you too".

**Observation room 2**

What was she doing she should tell Tony and the others especially Tony that Ziva wasn't in Israel she was in D.C

_"But I am not here, not to stay and if you really want to be a friend to him then by not telling him you will be keeping him safe"_

What did she mean by that, would telling tony really endanger him its plausible she is supposedly on some kind of secret mossad mission but what would she be doing in D.C at a café so close to NCIS if she was supposed to be doing her mission in Israel, this all made her head hurt that's why she would keep her distance from tony and the rest until she figured out what she wanted to do.

At this point she was hiding out in one of the observation rooms, she would stay here until she finished her report then she would go straight home.

She was just about to wrap it up when the door opened and a oh so familiar voice spoke

"Hey Ely, ready to go?"

She froze oh no of all the people to find her it had to be _him,_ slowly turning around she lets her eyes trail over the room she had to make sure she knew her environment inside out it's not like she was avoiding looking at him or anything.

"Ready to go where?" she asks as her eyes find a rather interesting spot on the wall behind his head.

"Jimmy Dee's "he says narrowing his eyes at her not that she could see there was a little hair bunny on the floor next to his foot.

"oh um yeah …Itotallyforgotandmadeotherplans…sorry…later" she says rather quickly then getting up and deciding to just leave and finish her report at home before he has chance to question her any further, she hastily brushes past him and heads down the hall leaving a very confused tony in her wake.

Seriously he couldn't understand her, ignoring the feeling that she was hiding something from him he turned on his heels and decided to just hit the hay early, if he was lucky he wouldn't see McGee in the garage, remembering the little remodelling he'd done to the probie's prized Porsche. Yep it would be best to leave right away.

**Outside restaurant**

McGee grumpily got out of his car as he did he caught a glimpse of the front driver's door that now read _MCABBY MOBILE _in red and orange flames, he was going to kill Dinozzo right after he had seen it he had called his teammate and to his annoyance tony had laughed and told him he would 'fix' it like McGee would ever let him near his car ever again but this was war.

Going around to Abby's side he opens it for her then leads her to the door with his hand on the small of her back.

As soon as they entered the restaurant a voice called out to McGee

"timothy, both McGee and Abby turn to where the voice originated from, they see a man accompanied by a woman standing in a corner of the lobby, neither looked pleased as they took in Abby's apparel which consisted of a thigh length black dress her usual platform boots her various accessories accompanied by her rather thick make up though she opted to wear her hair down much to McGee's pleasure he loved seeing her with her hair that way, the elderly couple made its way over to the their disapproval rolling off of them more and more the closer they got.

Finally arriving the man addressed Abby.

"You must be Abigail" his mouth seemed to set itself into scowl as he took in her appearance yet again.

"yeah and you must be admiral McGee you can call me Abby" she puts her hand out in greeting he looks at her hand then back at her he puts his hand out and gives her own a quick shake before returning it to his side. "Abigail is fine" he commented.

Ignoring his slight grimace she turns to his lady companion.

"You must be McGee's mom, hi" she says offering her hand out to her as well but is rebuffed as she gives a slight shake of her head.

"Your powers of observation are simply unparalleled" McGee's mother says her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Abby returns her hand to her side then purses her lips together so apparently they already made their decision about her. McGee was fuming at her side he was this close to taking Abby and leaving right now but she seemed to be taking it in stride so he would watch and wait.

"ok well since we've introduced why don't we go take our seats" Abby offers maybe she could turn their opinion if her around.

Sitting down at their table a form of uncomfortable silence fell over them.

"Abigail, your apparel is rather discomforting are you one of those hooligans that run around playing 'vampire'" McGee's mother asks addressing Abby.

"My outfit? It's very comfortable actually and oh no vampires are so 2007 I'm more of a Lycan these days" she was joking of course but only herself and McGee found it to be slightly funny.

McGee's parents share a look,

"There really isn't any going around it we think you are unfit for our son" McGee's father says pinning Abby down with his gaze

"What?" Abby asks had she heard him right they thought she was unfit for McGee? Really? .

"honestly Timothy you're always dating down and having friends that have no self-control like that Dinozzo boy or violent like that Israeli " his mother comes in now fully ignoring Abby and scrounging up her nose at the thought of both Abby and her sons other two 'friends'

"That's enough! We're leaving" McGee says pushing back his chair and throwing down his napkin

"We're not finished with you now sit and let us continue with what we are saying". McGee's father says sternly glowering at his son

"I don't think so let's go abs" Abby silently get s up and tucks her bag in the crook of her arm

"Listen to me Timothy leaving right now means you are choosing _her_ over your own flesh and blood, is that what you want to betray your family for a measly girl?"

"I'm not betraying my family she _is_ my family and so are Tony and Ziva"

"if you leave there is no coming back" McGee's mother cuts in, with a smile he addresses them one last time

"I never did fit in with you guys anyway", with that he leads Abby out of the restaurant.

**Ziva's Apartment**

Ziva sat curled up on her couch something wasn't sit right with her first was Al Quezar's little surprise then, when she had gone to check in with her mother she had overheard her and Eli _discussing something and wasn't pleasant whatever it was and when shed asked about it…_

_Stepping into the safe house she placed her carry on to the side right next to the coat rack so she wouldn't forget to take it with her when she was leaving._

_Making her way down the passage she was just about to announce her arrival when she overheard her mother on the phone and it didn't sound like it was a pleasant conversation. Somehow she never remembered her mother swearing so much before._

_Quietly closing the distance between where she was and her mother's room she presses her ear against the door, her mother wasn't shouting anymore so it was hard to hear exactly what she was saying she could only her snippets_

**_"No more fighting….let's just call it off…..you know what you are….remember she is your daughter…I'm done…"_**

_What was going on her mother had hung up the phone well broke the phone if that small crashing was anything to go by. Cautiously she knocked on the door and not but a few seconds later her mother opened she was crying._

_"Ima what's wrong?"_

_Her mother shook her head in response_

_"It's Eli isn't it" he was the only one she knew who could upset her mother this much_

_Come here she hesitated for a minute before going into her mother's awaiting arms._

Whatever it was she could tell that it was weighing on her mother rather heavily and the sinking feeling she'd been having was now in full force.

Not knowing what to do she went to her bead and opened a secret side panel and took out the phone that was occupying the otherwise empty space.

Going back to the couch she bends and fits her legs under her chin then dials a certain number.

**Tony's Apartment**

It was almost midnight when the incessant ringing woke him he grumbled as he blindly sought after the wretched device. Wiping his hand over his face hoping that it would somehow help him wake a bit he rose and leaned against his bed frame

"Dinozzo" he groggily answered when he didn't hear he became a bit more alert "Boss?...Abby?...seriously if this is McGee I told you I would get your car fixed, god damn Probie it's like you don't have a funny bone in your body"

When he didn't hear the all too familiar voice of his geekish Probie but a small almost inaudible snort he quickly jumped out of bed now fully awake.

"Ziva?"

**A/n: and I'm back guys I just thought I'd update before I watched the season premiere and my Tiva heart was broken-even more so here you guys go I hope you enjoy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tony's Car**

Tony sped down the highway, one hand on the steering wheel the other holding his cell phone. He was beyond frustrated that he hadn't realized it was Ziva who had called earlier. It had taken all his self control not to throw his phone at the wall just In case she decided to call back.

"Come on pick up, pick up" Tony muttered impatiently. The phone rang two more times before Tony heard the familiar click sound that signalled the phone had been answered.

" Gibbs" came his boss' usual gruff reply through the other end of the line though it sounded a bit more jagged than usual. Tony checked the time it was exactly 12 midnight. Was Gibbs sleeping? It was pretty early for his boss to be in bed especially on a Friday, he had thought he was in his basement building whatever tickled his fancy. As far as he knew Gibbs didn't sleep.

Deciding to leave that puzzle for another time he got right to the point.

"I think something may be wrong with Ziva on her end".

There was a break.

" You think?"

"She called me not too long ago but the line went dead".

Another long pause of silence.

"My guts telling me something's up boss" if there were anyone Tony _needed_ to believe him it was Gibbs.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to McGee and Abby's place"

"Alright, keep me posted. Call If you need anything"

"Got it" that was all Tony wanted Gibbs' go ahead, he snapped his phone shut then pressed harder on the gas pedal. The sooner he got to where he was going the better

**Gibbs House**

Gibbs fully sat up on his bed, it seemed now his gut was telling him something was wrong as well. Using his hands to rub the sleep out of his eyes, he thought maybe he should call jenny, just in case they needed to work out a way to somehow get to Ziva. Turning the idea over in his mind he decided to hold off on calling her until they were sure Ziva was in danger and not just trying to make amends with Tony and getting cold feet.

Fully getting out of bed now he slide his phone into his sweat pants pocket then headed for the door, but before he could reach his intended destination he's stopped by a hand that at the moment was now holding on to his own. He turned and was greeted by a set of sleep dazed eyes.

"Where you going?" his girlfriend murmured it was obvious she was still half asleep though.

"Basement" well technically he was going to the kitchen first to get some coffee and then he was going to go to the basement. He needed to be on standby just in case Dinozzo called again. He wanted to be ready to move at anytime.

"Let me guess, your team needs their fearless leader?" she teasingly joked

The only response was a grunt. Holly now fully sat up, by now she was completely use to Gibbs diminutive answers and had for the most part had mostly one-sided conversations pat down.

"I have to say I'm a bit surprised you can still move after all of that", Gibbs smirked to himself before going back over to Holly and planted a kiss on her cheek then mischievously replied to her .

"Some of us know how to actually pace ourselves" Now that he thought about it he was reminded about a certain red head that was even more incapable of pacing herself. Holly narrowed her eyes

"Don't you have a boat to build or something?"

**Abby and McGee's place**

*Bang *Bang *Bang *Bang"

"Probie! Abs! Open up" Tony shouted before continuing his incessant banging on his friends door. It didn't take long for a sleep deprived McGee to open the door, much to his dismay.

First his car now his sleep time what else would Tony want?

"What Dinozzo, its almost 1 in the morning" Tony threw his phone at McGee in response and without waiting to be invited entered the house.

"What am I suppose to do with this" McGee was confused but through his sleep induced state picked up on his partners mood that this was a serious matter.

"I need you to track the last incoming call, I think Ziva might be in trouble"

"Ziva?" Both agents turned to see Abby now looking worried. "Did you hear from her? What did she say? is she ok, What happened Dinozzo" Abby rambled off.

"I'm not sure Abs she just called and then the line went dead"

"Well I'm assuming this wasn't too long ago and the fact that the number isn't blocked is a good sign "McGee said while furiously typing away from the computer that had apparently been in the room they were now currently occupying.

"Crap, we need an encryption passkey"

"Well cant you get one" Tony asked even more irritated now, if it wasn't one thing it was the next. When he got Ziva back he was taking them both on a much needed vacation, the Bahamas was always a good option or maybe Jamaica?

"We could try but we would need a secure enough line or we'll just be bounced around their system and if that's not the case it would take days if we use our own computers, this is all assuming mossad was the one to even give her the phone in the first place"

"How secure are we talking here Probie?"

"Well...MTAC secure"

"I just called Gibbs he gave us the go ahead", Both agents turn to see Abby apparently re-entering the room while putting on her coat. it appears that Abby had already pre-empted their next move.

"Well...come on, what are you guys waiting on Ziva might be in trouble!"

"Right!"both agents agreed before hurriedly following behind their forensic tech, as she made her way out the door.

**MTAC **

"Alright McGee ,Abs while you work on tracking the phone get me Ben Gidon on the line" Tony stated as he now looked over at McGee with a sort of impatient expectancy. McGee who had already found himself at one of the few terminals in the high tech media room stopped what he had just started on his computer to look at his teammate.  
>"Are you sure about that, I don't know if we can actually trust him"<br>"It's our only option, right now as it stands he's the closest thing in mossad that we have available as a contact.  
>"If Ziva were here it would be different" Abby imputed for the first time since they entered the room. All of this was just too much she wanted everything to go back to the way it was, after all it was no secret that she hated change. She gave her little farting hippo Bert whom she had grabbed before they got there a quick squeeze then returned to her computer terminal<br>"Abby's right, middle east is Ziva's territory, let's just hope he's not gone off on a mission" McGee commented before also turning to his computer and beginning to try and get in contact with the fore mentioned Mossaad officer.  
>"That's just one more in the million other reasons why we need her back" Tony mutter before going to face the large screen that occupied almost the entire wall it was against. <p>

"I don't seem to remember authorizing any communications with any foreign nationals, care to explain just what exactly you all think you're doing?"

They all turned to see the director, legs crossed, back straight staring back at them from one of the seats that also occupied the assessment centre

"Madam director" McGee started but stopped as soon as he saw the slight tick in her jaw and her current expression, he quickly did his best to try and recount his steps before he ended up being hog tied and slowly but surely tortured."I- I –I mean director Sheppard..."

Deciding to leave the young agent alone for now she went back to her original line of questioning

"What are you all doing here?"

"We have reason to believe Ziva's in trouble" Jenny sharply turned to the senior field agent. At that point she was furious and even though she knew exactly who her fury was suppose to be directed at she couldn't help but snap just a little

"And why is it that I'm JUST finding out about this?" It was one thing if he decided to avoid her, as long as he was keeping by the rules. it was another to with hold information that he knew she needed to know.

"No offense director but the last thing on our minds right now is beaurocracy, we need to find her and fast"

Jenny could understand where he was coming from but she was still his boss and that's why she would lecture him and the others when this was all over, yes Abby too because as she was speaking to them the forensic tech was still typing away at the keyboard in front of her. That girl had too much faith to believe she wouldn't kick them out…or maybe not Ziva was involved after all and there wasn't really anything she wouldn't do even if it meant turning a blind eye.

"Well next time like it or not at least leave a message"

"Yes ma'am" they all responded in unison, honestly she didn't know why she even bothered after all they belonged to Gibbs, McGee seemed to be the only one listening. Since Dinozzo now found himself hovering over Abby's monitor while the young Goth was now typing furiously away at the keyboard. Knowing she probably wouldn't get much information from either Abby or Tony she opted for the saving grace of the lot, well saving grace most of the time he had his moments when he proved who his mentor was. She turned to fully address him

"Alright so what do you all know, Ziva's been under deep cover for almost 6 months now what's changed?"

"Ziva called Tony but the line went dead before she could say anything, when we tried tracking back the phone number we realized the phone was still on and we could trace it to her locaton which is odd because Ziva would know better than to leave her phone on if she didn't want to be found"

"She wants us to find her" Jenny finished. Jenny's mind began running a mile a minute could it be that her cover was blown or that she found out something she wanted to tell only them, maybe something about mossad or maybe not them but Tony after all out of everyone she had called him. Whatever the reason.

**Zivas apartment**

Ziva was about to respond to Tony's question of her identity when there was a click, someone was in her apartment. Quickly Ziva hung up her phone. Sliding the device in her left boot she quietly reached for her gun that was taped to the bottom of the couch she was currently occupying.

Getting up she made her way to column that would give her the best advantage to see who was stupid enough to just walk into her apartment in the middle of the day.

She took in a calming breath, then peered slightly around the column. Her eyes narrowed, so Eli had sent his men to check in on her.

She counted five of them.

Casually she slid from behind her cover and made her presence known to them, gun still drawn of course. Then in a tone bordering on annoyance she addressed them.

"what is it"

Kashif the leader of the group stepped forward, unlike his subordinates whose faces showed their apprehension his was one of almost suspicion. He looked her over.

There was a pause.

Ziva kept her face neutral.

As if coming to some conclusion Kashif took a step closer and finally spoke.

"The director wants you to take Al Quezar out tonight, you are to use any means necessary"

Her eyes narrowed.

"And why exactly is that, Has?"

There was an irritated edge to his voice as he tried to pin her down with a stare which she gladly returned.

" Its need to know, there is no room for discussion. You are to do it and that's final"

"And if I were to refuse?"

His lip quirked in a smirk that had her itching to use her fist and wipe it clean off his overly smug expression. He didn't answer at first, he turned around as if he were about to Leave.

Another pause.

"Understand, In your case failure of any kind is not an option."

His meaning was clear her father didn't take well to insubordination.

"We'll be back within the hour to start setting up" he glanced over his shoulder his expression even more smug.

"I'll be reporting to the director in a matter of moment as soon as I finish up here, I hope i can report of your cooperation and that your keeping within the rules especially that of no outside communication"

So they were on to her, but it didn't matter her message would have gotten through to her team by now , she was positive Tony would have gone to McGee and Abby. They were working on finding her, Ziva had faith that no matter where she was they would find and come get her. She only hoped it would be in time especially since her mission was being moved up. She had a bad feeling about this.

It was the sound of the door that alerted her to the fact that her previous "company" had left.

She took in a breath and slowly released it, she knew even if she succeded in killa Al Quezar the chances of her making past his bodyguards would be almost impossible. She would need a plan if she wanted to live.

Making up her mind she decided to take a chance and slip out of the building and call tony once more. If this was going to work she needed there help.

Where was her mother?


	16. Chapter 16

**MTAC**

It was almost three-thirty when Abby had finally managed to locate their target.

"Got him!" The Goth exclaimed."He should be live in a few seconds"

They all turned to the giant screen in the room and just like that the once blank screen was now occupied by the mossad agent. He quirked a curious eyebrow in as his eyes landed on Tony, he was the last person he expected to try and contact him.

"What is it Dinozzo" he asked his lazy Israeli drawl clearly coming through the screen. He looked tired, maybe at another time Tony would have quipped a comment on how run down the agent looked, But now was not the time for that.

Tony simply got to the point.

"I need you to help me get in contact with Ziva's control officer"

His expression changed for a moment to one of confusion before one of exasperation

"What game are you playing Dinozzo?" he asked his exhaustion clearly being made known

"Do I sound like I'm playing a game to you?" Tony asked his voice taking on a dangerous edge.

Malachi sat up a little straighter ,his expression reverting back to confused once again

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Ziva hasn't been back to Israel since the last time you all came here and after that she cut all ties to us"

"That can't be right Ziva's been working with mossad for the last couple months tracking a high stakes terrorist" both men turned to see jenny now taking her place beside Tony, who at this point looked perplexed.

What did he mean?

It couldn't be, she had said she was going to Israel. Right?

"And who exactly would that be?"

"Mishva al quezar"

Malachi's face turned grave, he looked away from the screen as he addressed whoever had been in the room with him. He was speaking in Hebrew but from what Jenny could deduce he had told whoever they were to leave the room.

"That's not possible the director himself has forbid any of us from going after that man, speaking his name is forbidden".

"Well clearly he's had a change of heart seeing that he propositioned the mission to Ziva a little over a year ago".

Malachi looked disturbed as he tried to process what Jenny had just revealed to him.

"Why would he do that? I admit Ziva was one of our best but even if she some how managed to take him out, it would be suicide at best to try and escape, his men are like blood thirsty watch dogs. She'd never make it out. No one has which is why he said we were to steer clear of him, it just doesn't make any sense" the agent rambled off he was now completely perplexed.

"Where's Eli" It was Tony who spoke this time the dangerous tone he'd had earlier was now intensified and laced with venom.

" I honestly don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know!" Tony all but shouted furiously.

"Exactly that, director David has been running all our operations from somewhere behind the scenes. No one has seen him since…" Malachi paused, his face set in concentration then as if hit by a bolt of lightning.

"I'm sorry but I have to cut our little session short, good luck agent dinozzo" and with that the screen went blank once again.

"What the hell just happened" Tony turned to look at his team mates

They both returned the question with solemn expressions, It wasn't there doing.

"Any luck tracking the phone down?" Jenny asked

"Not yet, she turned the phone off and it appears that without the passkey if we tried finding the last cell tower we would just be given false coordinates. If Ziva could just turn the phone back on maybe we could bypass the passkey and get even a general location" McGee responded glumly

"What about the passkey itself? You said you needed a secure enough line, how long will it take you now?" Tony asked in irritation, his gut was screaming at him right now that he needed to get out there and go find her no matter how many country borders he had to cross to get to her .

"A couple hours no more than a day" McGee reluctantly relayed.

"A DAY?! We may not have even a couple hours!"

"its not that simple, normally tracking down a phone that's encrypted would take a while but her phones off which makes it almost impossible, the program Abby and I have been working can allow us to tap into her phone and access all her information including her last cell tower location" he paused then continued "you just have to be patient and give us some time to work"

For all they knew they were out of time " I'm out of here" Tony said before he turned his back on them and headed for the exit.

"And where do you think you're going" Jenny asked accusingly.

"I'm gonna go find her" Tony said without so much as a look over his shoulder

"SPECIAL AGENT DINOZZO!" Jenny called out.

Tony furiously whirled around, eyes narrowed. "Madam Director?" he then ground out.

"you are not going anywhere"

"and why is that?" he defiantly asked

"Because we're going to get our facts straight then come up with a sound plan before we rush into this blind" she responded coolly and then as an after thought."McGee shut down the doors" she ordered.

It wasn't a matter of going against his friend but a matter of protecting said friend from doing something stupid without thinking things through. That was the thought that crossed McGee's mind as he entered the command to place the room on lock down.

"I'm calling Gibbs" McGee piped in, he was pretty sure that when Gibbs said to call if they needed anything he meant if something like this were to happen, after all McGee was certainly not looking forward to having his first crime scene in the thread assessment centre.

**Gibbs basement**

He had been in the middle of blowing a small amount of dust that had accumulated on his latest project when his phone rang.

Straightening himself he dug his hands into his pocket and reached for his device, a quick flip and a button press later then he was answering .

"Gibbs"

"Boss you got to talk some sense into Tony…" that was all he heard before a bit of shuffling then there was a bit of murmuring as well. After a few more seconds he heard Jennys voice through the line.

"Jethro we have a problem and I'm also having a bit of an issue restraining your agent"

From what Gibbs had figured it was obvious which agent she was referring for more than one reason . It was the other problem that had him wondering

"How bad"

"Geneva"

"I'm on my way" Gibbs clicked his cell off throwing down his tool in the process. If this was anything like Geneva, they'd better start praying they were as lucky as last time. Grabbing his car key off a bench in the corner of the room he headed for the stairs

"Mind if I tag along?"

He gave a quick shrug before heading up the stairs

"If you want" with that holly hopped off her stool and followed behind her verbally constipated boyfriend.

**MTAC**

Tony was seething, he was doing his absolute best to keep himself under control but he was starting to realize it was a losing battle.

"I know this seems harsh Tony but this has mossad black ops written all over it. If we accidentally step in the wrong place we might endanger her, we can't take that risk. Our best bet is to wait until we can actually know where she even is" Jenny tried to explain, she was just hoping some of what she was trying to say got through, after all he was more pig headed than his mentor.

"We can't wait that long we have to find another way, she could be hurt by now or worse"

"What do you suggest? Where would you start looking she could be anywhere right now"

And it was that fact that made him see the reality of the situation, Ziva was off somewhere in the world and he had no idea how to get to her. He didn't have a clue. With that thought in mind he remained quiet .

The wait until Gibbs arrived seemed endless, an awkward silence had enveloped the room .There really wasn't anything to say.

It was another half hour before Jenny got the call informing them that Gibbs had finally arrived.

Jenny turned to address Tony after she had hung up her cell with a remorseful expression

"I know you want to find her, we all do so let's find her together"

There was moment in which Tony simply stared at the director his face expressionless. After another moment he spoke.

"We should go fill Gibbs in" he sounded almost defeated.

"Right" Was her only response before she turned to McGee giving him the signal to unlock the doors.

They all made their way to catwalk heading straight for the elevator they all assumed Gibbs would take to get to them.

Once on the slightly narrow stretch they heard the familiar _ding_ that let you know someone had arrived and what they had expected was definitely not what they were seeing, well not entirely. Of course Gibbs was there but so was Holly Snow who at the moment was tipped on her toes and in the middle of planting a sweet little kiss on Gibbs cheek.

The reactions to such as sight was rather mixed, while McGee's brows were raised almost to his hairline, Abby had the most gleeful expression of perhaps the century. Tony seemed neutral; he was out of it the only thing he cared about at this point was talking to Gibbs so maybe he could get a bit of peace of mind. Jenny however had a slightly shocked/hurt expression before she quickly schooled her face and went on as natural

"Thanks for coming Jethro, ms. Snow" she greeted. As usual Gibbs gave his usual grunt in response while holly opted for a pleasant "hello"

Gibbs' expression unreadable, quickly took control.

"Dinozzo with me" he commanded before stepping off and heading for the directors office, without so much as a word Tony followed. They were half way across when Gibbs turned around to face the group left behind.

"Coming director?"

"I'll be right there in a minute" she answered before then addressing both McGee and Abby. "you both should rest for a bit we'll be needing you soon"

"Alright we'll be in my lab" Abby answered for the both of them.

" there's a conference room over there you may stay there while you wait on Jeth- agent Gibbs" she finished cooly indicating the room before briskly making her way to her office.

**NCIS Evidence Garage**

What time it was she wasn't sure but she was certain it was sometime before six. This of course made her feel terrible mostly because she had promised to stay and help Simon and Melanie look for a crucial piece of evidence that they needed to hand in to the jag officer for an upcoming case. It was due to her anxiety about what to do in regards to her meeting with Ziva that had her rushing out of the building as soon as her work day was done and not remembering until about four in the morning that she had flaked on her friends. She just hoped they wouldn't be too upset at her

Once the elevator doors opened to reveal the garage she hopped out and quickly made her way to the evidence locker.

Upon arriving she found her friends along with the rest of their crew.

"I am soooo sorry guys I totally spaced" she began to plead of course dropping in her best 'puppydog' eyes, the raven haired woman was not above using such things to get her way.

Both her friends turned to face her exasperated expressions covering their faces, it was Simon though who spoke first

"it's ok Ely its expected, we're not all as lucky to be working with the 'A' team " he responded sounding a bit impressed though for what she had no idea

"Who knows what case you guys got called on for, must be nice I mean" Melanie added

At this point Elyson was confused.

"What are you guys talking about? We don't have any open cases, I just forgot I had said I would help you" Elyson said before adding "which I am really sorry for"

Both Melanie and Simon share a look.

"and what's that look for?" Elyson asked speculatively

"it's ok you don't have to tell us, we get it. Its top secret you know hush hush" Melanie assured.

"yeah I mean from what the guards said it'll probably be one of those big top secret things that even fifty years from now it'll still be classified" Simon iterated

"you are _so_ lucky, I am so jealous" Melanie finished though her tone was rather light.

"Guys I really don't know what you're talking about, I left work exactly 8:30 went home and fell asleep watching iron man 3 -again"

"you really don't know?" Melanie asked a bit perplexed

"No I really don't" Elyson relayed just as perplexed

"Well something's going down Dinozzo, McGee and Abby apparently came barrelling in at 2 this morning and locked themselves in MTAC literally, not long after that Gibbs followed with holly snow in tow, _and_ I heard the director herself is with them so whatever is going on its _BIG_" Simon explained

"My teams really here?" Elyson thought to herself, what could cause her team to come in so early on a Saturday morning they didn't have any open cases and if they had gotten one she would have been called in as well, since she wasn't that meant it had to be for something unofficialmaybe something personal but what? Her mind at this point was racing, then as if hit by a train it dawned on her . It couldn't be a coincidence that she met Ziva only last week and now this week her teammates were secretly commandeering MTAC, they must have found out she was here and were now trying to find her.

_"__if you really want to be a friend to him then by not telling him you will be keeping him safe"_

_What would happen now, if them finding her meant they would be in danger she had to tell to stop before they got hurt._

_"__I'm sorry guys I have to go" without waiting for a response she raced to the elevator, jabbing the buttons in hopes that doing so would summon the elevator faster__._ She sincerely hoped she got there fast enough.

**Jenny's Office**

If he were being honest with himself tony still didn't feel much better, as a matter of fact with each passing minute that he wasn't actively searching for her he could feel himself literally losing.

They hadn't manage to come up with any new ideas in fact all they did was bring Gibbs up to speed. It would see their only hope was the passkey, It would seem that would be their starting point.

They were done discussing/bring Gibbs up to speed and so tony was itching to go get McGee and Abby and have them check their.

"I'm gonna go down to Abby's lab for a bit" he informed them before making his exit.

Taking a cue from his agent Gibbs made way to exit only to be stopped

"Jethro a moment please"

Gibbs turns to look at her expectantly," madam director"

"If you want to continue and avoid me that is fine but you do _not_ get to keep something like this from me!" she chastised

"I was gonna tell you" he replied simply

"Like I'm sure" she then said clearly doubting his words

"I was when I was sure she needed our help"

"You don't get to decided when or _if_ I get to hear anything, the fact that it involved Ziva means I should be the first to know, I was the one who signed off on her going on that mission to god knows where. I… "

"I didn't tell you because earlier when I came by you were passed out on your couch and I didn't want to wake you for nothing, you looked like hell to me"

What could she possibly say to that? it was true she had been playing catch up with some foreign dignitary meetings and she had spent all her energy out. At the time her couch had seemed like a good idea especially since she had a mountain load of work to get done. So she stayed quite.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips, he always did prefer to times like these. He reached for the door handle but before he turned the knob he spoke.

"you're not the only one who signed off on her going on this mission, the burden isn't yours alone to bear. Right now though we need to focus on getting her back" As he said those words he finally made his exit

**Elevator**

Elyson tapped her foot impatiently, the elevator simply refused to go any faster which was driving her insane. She had checked the Bullpen,MTAC and the conference room they had all been empty which meant that they had to be in Abby's lab.

The doors smoothly slide opened showing her destination ,without pause she power walked into the room.

She found Tony McGee and Abby all hunched over one of Abby's computers staring at the screen. Without waiting to be acknowledged she shouted.

"YOU GUYS HAVE TO STOP!" all three whipped their heads around, their faces showed their surprise and curiosity.

"Hey Ely what are you doing here?" McGee asked, it was just so casual like everything was fine, which it wasn't.

"I'm saving you guys" she stated matter of factly, Abby cocked her head to the side in complete bewilderment. Maybe Ely wasn't getting as much sleep lately, she looked kind of tired

"Saving us from what exactly?" it was Tony who spoke this time but it wasnt his usual tone this felt colder much colder, something must have happened,

"I don't know exactly, but you have to stop looking for Ziva"

"Who said we were looking for Ziva?" Tony yet again his eyes were narrowed at her, daring her to lie to him, of course she wasn't that stupid.

"Simon and the others said you guys came in here early this morning and we don't have an open case so I figured it had something to do with Ziva"

This would probably have been a good moment to mention the fact that she had seen said woman earlier but for some strange reason instead of speaking up she felt herself beginning to implode as Tony's gaze continued to pierce her. At some point she had stopped looking him in the eye and had begun to fidget this was definitely not what she had imagined earlier when she thought of persuading them off this death quest.

"We're gonna find her no matter what and _nothing's_ going to stop us" Tony then relayed and then as if dismissing her, he turnt back to the computer. Why couldn't he understand she was trying to protect him.

"But Ziva said…" Elyson caught herself, ok so she had been planning on telling them but not like this it was obvious Tony was upset she should wait until he cooled down a bit. That plan however was at this pointwas thrown out the window, As she watched Tony slowly turn back around Suspicion and accusation visibly starting to emerge on his face.

He didn't speak which she would so totally prefer if he did because he was drastically unnerving her, a knot was beginning to form in her stomach she didn't know how much she could take. He was just staring!

A silence descended in the room

"Ziva said what?" it was Abby who broke the silence her voice small and questioning.

"I..I…" Elyson tried to grasp for words but she was failing –terribly

"what aren't you telling us" Tony's voice was much harsher than she ever imagined it could be.

"I .. I met Ziva last week"

"AND _WHEN_ EXACTLY WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US THIS?!" He was shouting now ,Elyson couldn't help but jump back a bit ,it was like he was a completely different person

"I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out but she told me that by not telling you I was keeping you all safe…what else could I do I couldn't risk your safety"

"that wasn't your call to make…I thought we could trust you" those were Tony's final words before he left the room .

**Elevator**

Entering the elevator Tony flipped the emergency stop switch, This wasn't happening this couldn't be happening, bracing his back against the elevator wall he rubbed the bridge of his nose. The migraine that had been threatening to come was finally here in full swing. How did it get this way?

His phone rang. Great, what else was wrong.

"Dinozzo" he answered his fatigue and irritation seeping through the line.

"Tony" he heard his name being breathed through the other side his senses went into over drive

"Damn it! Ziva where are you? what's going on? are you ok?" he rambled off before he was interrupted

"Im fine for now" her voice was low as of she were whispering so as not to be overheard.

"For now what does that mean? What's Happening?"

"My mother has gone missing she was suppose to meet me half an hour ago and my mother is never late. I heard her and Eli arguing about something I don't know and now he's move up my operation, I'm to kill Al Quezar tonight" At this point she sounded a bit apprehensive

"You think you can pull it off?" Ziva was smarter than most mossad agents and that was saying something, so if she had a plan to take down Quezar then the only thing they would have to worry about is her getting home.

There was pause.

Her reply was short and simple yet it carried so much weight

"No"

"Ok where are you I'm coming to get you myself"

"No by now Eli would have gotten word that I might have already contacted you, if he hears you're here he'll have you killed. Plus there's no time"

"I can't leave you there" The word that would best describe Tony's voice at that moment would have to be 'broken'

"I know, I have a plan"

"Alright what do you want me to do?"

**A little authors note: I current do not own a computer so updates will be slow..Thats is Readings..Yes i know i have to work on my Grammer and stuff :)**

**Also I realized I made tony a little melodramativ..sorry XD**


End file.
